All I Want
by Araucaria
Summary: Modern AU. RP turned story. The Strawhats are a World Famous band. Luffy and Nami's relationship is strained, to say the least. After four years of hatred and tension, are things about to change? Rated M for language and sexual situations. LuNa for now.
1. Prologue

AN: Hello! This story is an RP turned story between me and Confession68. I'm a person of few words, so I'll leave it at that. This is just the prologue, that wasn't in the original RP, but I felt it was needed for the story in order to set some things up and explain a few things. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

_All I Want_

_-Prologue-_

They waited in the conference room for what seemed liked hours, when really the clock had merely ticked fifteen times. Meetings with the company were lame and always took forever. Luffy sat at the head of the table opposite the double doors. He leaned back in the leather chair, his straw hat over covering his face as he dozed with his legs propped up on the table. Chopper and Usopp sat next to each other tapping out beats on the table with pencils. Zoro had retreated to a corner, sitting on the floor, one leg bent up, with his arms wrapped around while he, too, dozed. Brook thumbed through a copy of Rolling Stone he'd heisted from the lobby and Sanji, on the other hand, sat patiently. Waiting for whatever news the record company was going to break to them. They had only signed with the company a few months ago and the transition had been awkward and difficult. And already they'd managed to chase away two managers, because of some of their more colorful eccentricities.

Now, they sat in the conference room, seventeen minutes after nine am, Luffy's soft snores the only sound in the room, waiting for something they weren't really sure about. All Sanji knew is that he'd gotten the call at seven thirty, while in the middle of breakfast, and was told to be at the office at nine. Thus began the process of waking up the rest of the band. Everyone seemed to wake up well enough, though reluctantly, because the night before they had partied a bit too hard. Luckily enough for Sanji, Luffy had just passed out completely dressed and therefore, the cook did not have to dress him, like the last time. With Usopp's help, they dragged him into the van and glad the front man woke up long enough to walk himself into the office building, but promptly collapsed into a chair and fell back asleep. Sanji looked back up at the clock on the wall as it ticked to twenty six after and sighed. Not a moment later, a large man in a grey wool suit opened the door and walked in. Those awake, perked, switching their eyes to the door and the large man.

"Good morning gentlemen," Arlong said through a fake smile, "sorry to have dragged you out of bed so early, but I have someone I'd like to you meet; your new manager, Miss LaBelle. I'll leave you to get acquainted; don't let them bother you, Miss Labelle." And he was gone, the door closing behind him leaving the orange haired woman standing just inside the door with a stack of papers under one arm and a briefcase in the other. She wore a tight fitting knee-length black skirt suit. She set her briefcase on the table and dropped the stack of papers next to it. She shrugged out of the suit jacket and laid it over the back of a chair. Her tight fitted, wine colored silk blouse, accentuated her curves and her voluptuous breasts.

After it was set down, she looked over at one in particular, who was still asleep. Smiling to herself though the smile held no mirth, she walked over and shoved his legs off the table harshly to make him wake up.

Luffy grunted in his sleep, undisturbed, merely lifting his sandal clad feet back onto the table. The others, sans sleeping Zoro, looked at her and blinked a mix of worry for Luffy and awe passing over their features.

Frowning now, she pursed her lips slightly, but then she suddenly smirked. Walking around beside him, she then climbed into the chair next to him, lifted his hat, and said into his ear, "Wake up."

Luffy's face scrunched up as he stirred, but not waking just yet... until music began to play and he subconsciously shoved his hand into his pocket to retrieve the phone. He pushed the answer button and lifted the device to his ear. "'Ello? Ye... sup, mate? Ye got room?"

Narrowing her eyes, she then smirked before taking his phone and saying to the person on the other end, "He'll call you back," hanging up the phone, and tossing it into his lap, "Hi, it's nice of you to finally join us." She said, losing her smile before going back to her things on the table.

"Oi, oi! Dat was impor'ant... is takin me weeks ta git 'im ta fit me in, who da 'ell," he looked up at her for the first time and stared, his eyes slowly blinking taking on his usual neutral expression. He made a confused face tilting his head to the side and crossed his arms. "Uh... yo? Ye ar?"

"My name is Nami Labelle, since you were too busy sleeping to have heard the introduction," she said, turning to frown at him, then her cheeks flushed a bit now that she could see his face. However, keeping her frown, she then looked back down at her things, picking up a piece of paper, "I'm your new manager."

"Ah..." he scrunched up his nose, "well les 'ope ye stick 'roun longer den de las bloke... I fink he on'y las'id 'bout a week... shishishi." He rubbed his hand over his stomach and looked at the others, wondering where Zoro was. "Oi, Zoro, git yer ass o'er 'ere… wes got a new manger... come meet 'er!"

Zoro stirred and looked up, "'er?" He cocked an eyebrow before climbing to his feet to drop into an empty chair next to Luffy. "Yo," he greeted simply with a small wave.

"Nice'a meet ye, Nami," Chopper was standing on his chair, holding out his hand to the woman. "I's Chopp'a."

Smiling brightly to the smaller young man and his utter cuteness, Nami then tilted her head into the smile, beaming at him, "Hello, Chopper! It's nice to meet you!" Then she turned to smile at Zoro, "It's nice to meet you too." Then she turned to Luffy next, "I'm a lot more tolerant and tougher than I seem, I'm sure I'll be just fine."

"Hello, mademoiselle, Nami. It's an absolute pleasure to meet such a lovely and beautiful woman." Sanji said in a silky smooth voice and smile.

Flushing a bit, she then smiled at Sanji, "It's also a pleasure to meet you, Sanji." She said, losing some of her smile before looking down at the paper she was holding, "You guys are looking pretty pathetic right now. Your debut didn't sell much, nor did it get much of a fan base. That's very bad."

Luffy's eyebrow twitched, "wha'dya mean? Pa'fetic?"

Chopper sat back in his chair and drooped looking completely miserable. Zoro crossed his arms and sent her, not quite a glare, but not friendly either.

"Well, quite honestly, I've seen a _lot_ better. So, we need to figure out what you guys are doing wrong, and I have a few ideas." She said, thumbing the papers.

"Oi," his frown was deep as his hands balled into first and he stood he voice was deep and his accent almost made it impossible to understand him, "dere noddin 'ron wit wha' we doin... an we dun need eny yer ideas..."

"Of course you don't, and that's why your sales are below average and you barely sell tickets to your tours." She said stepping up to him, not intimated by him as she frowned back. However, her heart was pounding in her chest at how close she'd gotten to him.

He gritted his teeth and glared down at her. He had nothing to say, because he knew she was right... and he hated himself for it. His body relaxed and his face calmed before he brushed past her and walked right out of the door.

"Oi, Luffy!" Sanji called, getting up quickly to go after him.

Frowning deeper, but softly, Nami turned to watch him leave, but then she sighed, dropping the papers back down onto the folder.

"Luffy!" Sanji, called outside of the door as he caught his arm, "Where the hell are you going!?" His question coming out in a strong French accent since he was a little upset by his rudeness to the young woman.

Luffy paused and turned his glare up at Sanji, "'ome... got shit ta do. Finks we werfless... den I's gonna fuckin show 'er..." he pulled his arm free and continued out down the hall. "See ye at 'ome."

"She never said we were worthless!" He called after him, but then just growled, waving him off. Then he went back inside to apologize.

*_*_*

He was still panting heavily from the show, but even more so now that the adrenaline was fueled by anger. It hadn't even been his fault, ok, maybe a little. The place had faulty wiring and just because they had a lot of equipment and member on the small stage. Too many things went wrong. The manager of the club slammed the door shut as he left. Threatening to never hire them again and wanting compensation for the blown sound system. Luffy's fists were balled tight, one around a beer bottle that was sure to give out to the pressure. The others looked just as dismal and after being yelled at by the club owner, they were certain to get yelled at again.

Nami came in a few moments later, not looking too happy, "What the hell was that!? I just got chewed out by the manager, threatening to sue for what happened to his sound system! You have any idea how badly I'm going to get it from Arlong about this!? Why weren't you guys being careful!? And then everything was just awful! This is really pathetic! And _you_!" She said, frowning deeply at Luffy, "Was that really necessary!? It's like you're trying too hard and making everything worse, which is even more pathetic! We are going to have to sit down and talk about this seriously!"

Luffy's grip on the bottle tightened. He gritted his teeth tightly. His entire body trembled with anger, but he still didn't know what to say. The tension in the room was thicker than molasses and everyone was quiet watching Nami and Luffy. "Git ou'," he said slowly, deliberately so she'd understand his voice, filled with venom.

Not at all intimidated, she just crossed her arms, ignoring the warning in his voice, "No, I'm not done yet." She said, narrowing her eyes at him, and daring him to do something about her disobeying his command, "You haven't improved at all over the last three months, and actually, you're getting worse. Not to mention, you haven't listened to a single suggestion I offered you. You've rejected them all! If you would just listen to me, you might actually improve a little bit, and that's saying a lot from where I'm standing ..."

The bottle shattered, spilling the rest of its frothy contents and his blood onto the floor. Chopper shrieked at the noise and looked torn between helping him clean it and staying out of the fight. Luffy kept his glare on her and stepped up a little closer to her. "I dun need eny o' yer 'elp. Jus git de _fuck_ ou'!"

Gasping lightly and even jumping a little at the bottle breaking, she did then feel a little fear, but she wasn't going to back down. Panting a little heavier, she just continued to glare back at him, baring her teeth slightly.

"Oi, Luffy! Calm down!" Sanji yelled, stepping up in between them, not caring if he got hit. He'd be damned if he let him treat the girl like that.

"Like hell you don't ... and is this why you're doing so fantastic right now?" She asked quietly, her voice quivering a bit as she felt tears stinging her eyes. Quickly wiping them away, she then just turned and ran from the room.

"Ah, cheri!" Sanji called, turning and quickly running after her, but stopped at the door to scowl at Luffy and say, "What the fuck is your problem!?" before turning and leaving.

Luffy said nothing and moved to pick up his case for his electric guitar as well as the case for his acoustic. He pushed out of the room and left. Chopper burst into tears not liking that things were so bad for them right now and everyone was always tense and fighting. Usopp placed his hand on the drummer's back to try and comfort him. "We's gotta fix dis shit..."

"Cheri!" Sanji called, catching her hand before she went too far. Sighing, she then turned to look up at him, but she had forced her tears away.

"I'm fine. Just angry."

"I understand ... I apologize for making things so complicated here." He said, frowning down at her.

"No ... it's ... it's okay. Maybe I was a little too harsh ..." She said, looking away from him.

"Ah, but we really screwed up, right?" He asked, scratching the back of his head as his frown softened.

Shrugging, she kept her gaze to the side, "He's not listening to me ... and you all just do what he says ..."

Looking down, Sanji drooped a bit, not being able to deny that, "I'm sorry ..."

"He ... He doesn't ... really have the wrong idea ... He just ... goes about those ideas a bit wrong ... If he would just ... listen to me ..." She whispered softly as she drooped completely.

Looking back up at her, Sanji just stared at her, feeling a little guilty that they had treated her so unkindly. She really did seem like she wanted to help them. But that's the way it always was, and that's why all of their managers ended up leaving.

Luffy paused in the hallway, having heard some of their conversation. He frowned deeply. He couldn't even come up with a reason why he was refusing to listen to her. He just... call it a pride thing. He needed to try harder. Their whole sound needed to change. He needed to get his head out of his ass and stop the shit. If he was really as serious about this as he let on... then he would make this band better. He would fix it. Maybe even listening to her long enough to see what her ideas were, if she thought they were so great. He sighed deeply... things were going to change and he wasn't coming out of the studio until he wrote an entire new album that was worth something.

*_*_*

After they got back, Nami had indeed been scolded by Arlong, and he'd even gone so far as to call her incompetent. She was not incompetent-_He_ was just stubborn. Now she sat in the conference room, waiting for Luffy and the others to show up. She really needed to keep her temper in check and just try talking to them. She sat in a chair at the end up the table with her legs crossed as she read over the latest report. It was horrible...

Luffy slammed the door open and took a seat at the end of the table opposite from her, "I's gonna lisin... fer tin minu's... so ye be'er makit quick." He leaned back and lifted his legs to rest on the table and leaned his head back to look up at the ceiling. Zoro trudged in behind him and took a seat near him. Chopper looked horrible as he climbed into the seat next to Zoro. Usopp sat across from Zoro and kept his eyes on the table. This was going to be an awkward and uncomfortable ten minutes.

However, every time he opened his mouth or even just his presences always made her temper flare, but also her body heat, "Ten minutes, huh? I'm so sorry that I'm such a waste of your precious time ..."

"Luffy, shut up, you shitty ingrate! We'll listen for as long as she needs to talk. Things haven't been going great, and you know it! Least we can do is what we should have done in the beginning; listen to her!" Sanji said, plopping down on the opposite side and glared at Luffy.

Bending his arms up behind his head, Luffy leaned further in the chair, "I's lis'nin..." He kept his eyes on the ceiling and said nothing more.

Taking a deep breath while closing her eyes, she tried hard to make herself calm before she started talking and expressing all of her ideas to them. It definitely took longer than ten minutes, and she was glad that Luffy sat through the whole thing.

Staring at the ceiling, despite his bored appearance, he thought over what she had to say and couldn't stop the ideas flooding into his head. He pulled a small notebook and a pen from his pocket and flipped it open to and started to scribble incoherently notes and lyrics into it in his messy scrawl. He said nothing but just continued to write. Zoro curiously leaned over to look, but couldn't read it if he tried.

Frowning a bit, she then paused her explanation as she watched him. His bored expression had been enough, but now he was scribbling away in a notebook. Had he really been listening to her, or did he not care at all? "Were you listening at all?" She finally asked, looking down at the table, cursing herself as she felt close to tears. He was truly frustrating her, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to kill him or ravish him. There was something extremely appealing and attractive about him that she'd felt the moment she'd set eyes on him. However, he was a complete ass, and she couldn't understand why she felt that way.

Frowning as well, Sanji looked over at Luffy, and then sighed, shaking his head a bit.

He still didn't say anything and instead sat back to look over what he'd written. He flipped through the pages and the first smile in months spread across his lips. He chuckled to himself and his face glowed with glee, that is, until he remembered where he was. His face fell and he switched his bored expression back to her, "ye done?"

Clenching her teeth hard, she began to breathe deeply in her anger and frustration before slamming her hands down onto the table, tears coming to her eyes again. That was it ... He hated her. She was trying so hard, but he hated her ... and for some reason ... it hurt. It hurt a lot, "Am I done ...?" She seethed quietly before saying it much louder, "Am I done!?" Then she shook her head at him, "Have you ... any idea ...?" She started, but then shook her head harder as she smiled mirthlessly, "You know ... I don't blame those other managers for ditching a stubborn, pompous ass like you ... but I'm not going to quit! I'm not going to fail ... I've worked ... too hard ..." Her throat started to close during the last part of her words as her tears threatened to overflow, "And I'm not going to lose my job because of your pompous ass ..." Then she began to gather up her things quickly before storming out.

"Ah, cheri, wait ...!" But she slammed the door behind her. Grinding his teeth, Sanji then looked back at him, "Are you done yet!? Why the fuck are you being such an asshole to her! She's really trying hard, but you keep throwing it back in her face!" He said before standing and leaving the room as well.

Luffy scratched the back of his head, "I jus writ free songs from 'er ideas..." he seemed unfazed by her storming out and then Sanji's storming out; unfazed or uncaring. He looked to Zoro, who was staring at him as if he was crazy, "wha? Les git back ta de studio... I's wanna try em ou'."

Zoro continued to stare at him, "ye purposely tryin te git 'er mad at ye?"

Luffy stood and moved for the door, "I's no werfless… an I no' pafe'ic..." he opened the door and left the room, still thumbing through the pages of the book. He paused and added a few notes to the page and continued on. This was going to be good.

*_*_*

A year had passed, and the band's fame was world wide. Nami smiled at the article in the newspaper in the music section. They had made the main article event. They were right now celebrating their album making #1 on the billboard and at the same time, having a house warming party. Their good friend Franky had just finished construction on their house/studio. However, she was out in the main hall listening to the music just on the other side. Even if she had been with them for over a year, she felt like a complete outsider still. So ... maybe he had listened to her after all, and now maybe finally he would accept her.

Chopper was beside himself with glee. They had so much money now, that he could finally afford the drum setup he really wanted. He'd spent hours setting it up and trying out different layouts until he was finally satisfied. Now he sat behind the set and played with Zoro, who was trying out the new bass, he'd just spent an obscene amount of money. Brook was behind his new grand piano, while Usopp fiddled with the new synthesizer. Everything was finally right. It had taken them a long time. Five years since they started and now, people finally new their name. The Strawhat's logo was emblazed on one of the walls in the lounge where the party was in full force.

Elsewhere, Luffy just wanted to be alone. He was in the garage sitting on the new bike he'd just purchased. It was worth every pound he'd spent on it. He sighed looking into his bottle, before finishing the contents.

Stepping out into the main hall, Sanji then frowned at Nami sitting there all by herself instead of mingling with everyone inside. Plastering a smile on his face, he then approached her and said, "Why are you sitting out here all by yourself, cheri?"

"Hmm? Oh, Sanji." She said, looking up at him and smiling, but there was something hidden behind her eyes, "I just ... wanted some peace and quiet—well, it's still noisy, but not as much." She said, chuckling. However, she would never admit it was because she didn't exactly feel welcome or like she fit in with them.

"Ah, it is much quieter." He said, sitting down in the chair beside her, "Things are looking up."

"Yes, they are ... You've all come a long way." She said, setting the paper down.

"Mmm ..." Sanji hummed, smiling wider, and then he looked over at her. She really was beautiful, and when her temper wasn't being provoked, she was also very pleasant company.

***

Luffy swung his leg over the bike; he'd take a test drive later. He turned and headed for the door into the main entryway. His eyes fell on Nami and he froze staring at her alone in the hallway. He stepped through the door and closed it behind him before walking toward her, down the hall on his way to the stairs. He said nothing to her and tried really hard not to acknowledge her in the least.

Nami sat in the hall, once again alone. Sanji had insisted she join them, but she refused. However, when the door suddenly opened, she looked up to see Luffy walking in. She felt her heart racing and tried hard not to fidget. If he would just say anything to her, tell her she did a good job, anything ... she would be happy. However, he didn't acknowledge her at all and just kept going. Swallowing her tears, disappointment and hurt, she just looked back down at the paper, trying to play it off as if it didn't matter.

After passing her a few steps he paused, but didn't turn to her right away. He looked over his shoulder at her staring down at the paper. Wondering why she wasn't joining the others at the party. He turned to her fully and just watched her for a moment.

Lifting her eyes, but not her head, she could hear that he'd stopped walking, and her heart threatened to pound right out of her chest. However, she wasn't going to give in and turn to look at him. Closing her eyes and swallowing hard, she then said, trying to sound like she didn't care at all, "You need something?"

"Fanks, luv," he said quietly before turning away.

Thinking her heart just stopped, her eyes widened completely as she stared ahead of her, "You're welcome ..." She finally managed to say, surprised she'd sounded so calm.

He walked to the stars, stopping at the bottom of the stairs when she spoke and looked over his shoulder at her. She wasn't looking at him and her voice sounded kind of... arrogant. He half expected her to say "I told you so." He frowned deeply and gritted his teeth before turning and hurrying up the stairs.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading. Drop a review if you liked what you read, drop one if you didn't. It's kind of confusing, I know, but as the story progresses things will make more sense.

Cheers!


	2. Chapter 1

**Confession68:** Hey! XD I read over the prologue and this one and made some changes. I also edited it too. I hope that it's a bit easier to understand what they're saying. You gotta realize, they have a Cockney accent. If you go to youtube and look that up, you'll be able to hear it and understand it better. Also, Sanji's is due to his French accent. Anyways, that's all! Enjoy! XD

* * *

**Present Time: Three Years Later**

_A cute brunette stood in a studio in front of a camera on the music news set. Images of The Strawhats flashed on the large screen behind her as she spoke to the cameras. Her voice was smooth, with a soft British accent. "The Strawhats will finish up their most recent tour of Europe ending this evening in Paris. The six piece band will hope to take a longer break than normal in order to get back into the studio and work on their new album. A statement released from the manager said this last week: 'The Strawhats have been on tour pretty much nonstop for the last year promoting their last album. They are all eager to work on a new album and ideas have already begun between band members.' Front man Monkey D. Luffy released a statement following that, saying that some of the members of the band were dabbling with other instruments and different sounds. Also, fans should expect good things in the future. This is Music News and I'm Ashley Middleton. You've heard it here first, so stay tuned and we'll be right back." The host smiled and the TV went to commercial._

*_*_*

"What the hell is the matter with you!? Look at you! All of you!" Nami yelled, looking at each member of the band before fixing her eyes back on Luffy, "Who's brilliant idea was it to get piss drunk before a tour!? You should have seen yourself!? You could barely even stand on the stage! You looked ridiculous! No one could even understand a gahdamned thing you sang out there today! It was embarrassing!"

Luffy said nothing as he reached for the fridge and another bottle of ale. Zoro was too drunk to reply but he did manage a long gurgling sound before chugging another ale. Usopp couldn't help himself from a fit of giggles and Chopper was just plain passed out.

Nami went over and slammed the fridge door open before he could grab another bottle, "I think you've had enough!" She yelled at him with a scowl, "Your _fans_ pay good money to come and see you perform ... not to see you so drunk you could piss right there on stage. You were really pathetic today ..." She seethed in a low voice before turning to leave.

He sighed and stumbled to a chair and sat down, "wha'e'er... They... Germins.. enyway... dun un'ers'an... is fine... 'sides... birfdays impor'an... so leav us 'lone..." He hiccupped and resolved for a bottle of water instead and almost burst into tears when it didn't taste like the vodka he thought it was.

"They're Germans, so it's _fine_!? What are you biased too!? A fan is a fan no matter what nationality they are! How dare you say that?!" She yelled, her temper flaring further, causing her to lash out and knock the bottle of water out of his hands, "Who the fuck do you think you are!? Those people out there _love_ you! I wonder what they would think of what you thought about _them_!? You're a real asshole!" She yelled before storming out, slamming the door behind her.

He growled at the door and muttered some incomprehensible curses. "'Ow many shows till we 'ome?"

"Las'top… Parry!" Usopp exclaimed between hiccups.

"Was de show real tha' bad?" Luffy asked no one in particular with a sigh of frustration. "We play was'id b'fere..."

Laying his head back on the couch, Sanji felt like shit. He was pretty slammed, but not slammed enough not to feel guilty, "Maybe we shouldn't anymore ... She's right ..."

"Maybe we shoul 'old o'er play noder show 'ere an go ta Paris a day late... ye fink?" He shook his head trying to sober up. He grabbed another bottle of water and chugged it.

"Too short notice... We will just 'ave to plan another tour to come back sooner..." Sanji was barely comprehensible with his heavy French accent due to the alcohol.

"Ye..." Luffy sighed again and chanced standing up, "les git on tha bus... I dun wanna piss 'er off fer being late gittin' outta 'ere." He stumbled to his duffle bag and managed to sling it over his shoulder. His guitars were taken care of by the stage hands so all that was left was making sure the place was in order.

Zoro got to his feet after tossing the empty beer bottle in the trash. He lifted his duffle over his shoulder and picked up Chopper's duffle over one shoulder before lifting the passed out drummer into his arms.

"T'morrow we play sober," Luffy said stumbling to the door.

"Agreed ..." Sanji said grabbing his duffle as they all shuffled out.

Nami was leaning against the bus after she'd had her short cry. God, she'd never cried as much in her whole lifetime than she had over the past four years, "Asshole ..." She muttered under her breath with a sniffle, '_And why the hell do you like him so much?_' Shaking her head, she frowned angrily, being angry with herself, before she huffed and looked up, "Where the hell are they?"

Shuffling out of the building he made sure there weren't any fans about, and glad the bus was in a covered drive up. He paused when he saw her and his stomach heaved and he barely made it in time to the nearby trashcan before heaving and emptying his stomach of its contents.

Zoro trudged past as quickly as he could because the sounds would probably cause him to puke as well. He hurried to the bus, still holding the sleeping drummer, with Usopp on his heels.

Frowning deeper and releasing a noise from within her throat, Nami looked away from him and shook her head. She was so disappointed in him at that moment. More tears threatened to shove through, but she shoved them back.

Sanji rushed past with a look of disgust, holding his breath so as not so smell it and quickly ran inside the bus.

Yohoho!" Brook seemed to find this funny as he walked past, but then made a 'guh' sound before joining Luffy in hurling in the adjacent can.

Dry heaving till he was sure he was quite done, he slumped back against the wall. He spit one last time into the trash can, walked by Brook to pat his back before moving to the bus. He stopped right before getting on and looked at Nami for a long time. His face was pale, from having just thrown up. He looked pretty pathetic. But his eyes were calm, his face neutral as he watched her, something was there, written behind his eyes...

Shifting her eyes towards him, she then dared to look up at him, but then couldn't look away once her eyes had locked on. However, she wore a frown already and just kept it like that. However, she could have sworn he wanted to say something. So, she finally got up the courage to say, "What?"

He scoffed and frowned deeply, though his eyes looked hurt and sad, "nuffin'," he said simply and climbed onto the bus without looking back at her.

Her brows quickly came together as her throat closed and tears came to her eys. It hurt ... It hurt a lot. Leaning against the bus, she released a soft gasp and quiet sob as she lowered her head, bringing her hand up to try wiping away the tears.

Brook finally came up to the bus, blinking at the crying girl. However, he was too drunk to really pay her any mind. So, he handed her his handkerchief and just continued back onto the bus.

She would have said thank you, if she had had the breath to do so. However, her tears seemed to take precedence at that moment.

Luffy got to his couch in the back of the bus and shouted, "les go!" He slipped out of his sandals and took off his shirt and shorts. It was really hot after all and his clothes smelt of booze and now barf.

Zoro was already passed out, after placing Chopper in his bunk. Usopp, was in his longue chair, chugging a bottle of water.

After she'd dried most of her tears and at hearing Luffy, Nami climbed onto the bus with her head lowered. She was thankful to have her own area on the bus, a booth towards the front, and crawled into it. Bringing her knees to her chest, she just stared out of the window. She didn't want the other to see her tears.

Looking over at her, Sanji frowned at the poor girl. They always seemed to isolate her, and she always seemed so down and depressed. The only time she had any fire was when she was yelling at them with her flaring temper. Was it because of them that she was like that?

"Oi, Jarid," Luffy said still standing in the middle wearing only a pair of boxer shorts, "cin ye stop som'ere we cin git sommin ofer den ale? Tha fridge is full o' it an I dun wan' water."

"Sure fing, boss," Jared said with a nod as he pulled out of the stadium and into the dark night. "Canye wait till we git outta town a bit?"

"Ye, a'igh," Luffy stretched his muscles before head into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Leaning her head against the window, she stared off into the nothingness. It was too dark for her to see the city as they passed. One more day, she couldn't wait to go home and get away from them. From _him._

Luffy scrubbed at his body feeling miserable, and not from the drunkeness, which he too tried to scrub away. He just hated that look in people's eyes when they were mad at him or worse... disappointed in him. Nothing was worse than that. His fingers itched, to do what, he wasn't sure. But his whole body felt weird and empty. Something important was missing from him. He didn't even bother to do anything to his hair before he stepped out of the bathroom to get a pair of shorts. Not even caring his whole body dripped water everywhere. He dug through his duffle bag; everything smelt pretty rank, it was the tail end of a tour, afterall. He dropped the bag and dug through the drawers till he found a pair of dark denim shorts that were too big. He looked down the bus to make sure everyone was sleeping before he dropped the towel to pull the shorts onto his wet body. Without a belt the hung just below his hip bones, but he didn't care as he fell back into the couch. His eyes fixed on the ceiling of the bus; tomorrow would be the best show he ever played.

*_*_*

The music echoed through the stadium from the huge speakers. The swelling music topped at its climax while the pyrotechnics flashed, and the thousands and thousands in the crowd went nuts. The grand finale continued as each member of the band went into their own solo and the music flourished together blending into its climactic ending with sound vibrating the entire structure of the stadium. The lead front man held up his hand and brought the pick over the strings in one last epic explosion of sound, and all the musicians ended at the same time. The crowd erupted into cheers, screams, and applause.

Luffy stepped up to the microphone, taking it in his hand and spoke, "Fank ye, Paris! We see ye soon!" He backed up, and they bowed deeply several times, waved to the crowd and filed off stage while handing their instruments off to different stagehands to be taken care of. Just off stage there were several fans that had won some contest and getting backstage passes to meet the band. They were all obligated to sign autographs and pose for photographs, Luffy, of course, receiving the most attention from the girls. Finally, the band filed into a long concrete hallway to the green room, and once inside they all collapsed, respectively, onto the couches and comfortable seats.

Zoro crossed to the fridge and pulled out bottles, tossing one to each of the members. He pulled out one for himself, cracked it open, took a swig and set it on a table. He pulled off his shirt and wiped down his sweat and tattoo covered back and chest. "Wan't bad?"

"Naw, an' tha new songs soun' good," Luffy replied taking a swig from the bottle.

"Aye, know more when we gi' back. Been a long tour," Usopp, sighed leaning back into the couch with his beer. "Be good, gittin' back."

"Aye," Luffy replied, "fink we can gi' 'em ta leave t'nigh'?"

Zoro dug threw his bag and pulled on a muscle shirt, "'ope so, I wanna be back in me bed."

There was a knock on the door, and Nami stepped inside, "Nice job guys." She said with a bit of a smile, "The crowd looked pleased."

"Fanks, Luv," Luffy said not looking at the woman as he swallowed some of his beer.

"Ah, Nami," Chopper said looking shy, "we was wonderin' iff'n we coul' git 'im ta hop off t'night. S'okay, ya?"

Frowning a bit at Luffy, she then huffed a bit with a sigh before looking over at Chopper, "That's fine. If it's what you want."

"Five weeks on tha road's a long time. We's jus' wantin' ta gi' back ta tha flat an' sleep in ar own beds," Usopp said with a yawn.

"Sooner we pack," Luffy said rising to his feet and moving to make sure all his personal effects were in order and packed in his duffle, while the others did the same. "Gonna git me babe, dun wan' 'er cold in tha truck," Luffy slung his duffle over his shoulder before moving past the woman to go get his guitar from the handlers. Zoro, Usopp, Brook, and Sanji followed along after him. Chopper stayed in the room packing up the beer for the road and packing his spare drum sticks.

"Mm, Nami?" The young drummer asked looking up at her.

Nami watched Luffy leave, her frown softening before swallowing and looking away from the door, but then gasped, looking up at Chopper, "Y-Yes?"

Chopper looked up at the woman with a soft smile, "Ya fink it was really good?"

She smiled down at him softly, "Yes, I did. You were exceptional tonight." However, her eyes were a bit sad, something they've been for a long time now.

"Fanks, Nami ..." he trailed off looking up at her, "Ya lookin' down ... What wrong?" He asked with his own soft frown, but he was familiar with the face.

"Ah!" She exclaimed, looking up at him quickly, "No, it's nothing!" She said quickly, waving her hands about and then smiled nervously, "Shall we go?" She motioned to the door.

Chopper didn't looked convinced as he slung his duffle over his shoulder and picked up the crate of beer, "Ya, a'ight." He looked around the room to make sure everything was clean and that they didn't leave anything. "Ya fink we gonna gi' mer o' a break ... than a week? Las' time we only go' that much b'fer we tour 'gin."

"I've talked to the company, and I was able to get about two months this time." She said, smiling down at him, "I was ... going to announce it to the others, but it can wait..."

"Two Months! Ah, Nami, you's tha best! They gonna be real happy too! Be able ta werk on some new stuff. I got some fings I wanna try out in tha studio. Maybe I go an' visit me folks, too." He moved towards the door and took the crate in one hand so he could open the door for her. "Afta ya, ma'am!"

She smiled brightly down at him, "Thank you!" She said, stepping out to find the others with him.

When Luffy and the others tried to get to the bus, they were accosted by more fans and were now out signing autographs and taking pictures over a short fence. "Fanks fer comin' ta tha show!" Luffy grinned and signed any piece of paper, or the occasional piece of flesh, usually female, that was shoved at him. The girls were swooning and practically in tears with Luffy and the others so close.

Chopper followed Nami down the hallway out to where the bus would be, but when he saw all the fans, some shouting at him, the young drummer turned red and tried to hide behind Nami. Nami's lips parted, her eyes slightly narrowing, but she wasn't glaring as she watched Luffy sign over a girl's bosom. Grinding her teeth, she patted Chopper's head, which only caused the girls in the crowd to swoon to the youngest band member.

Then she stepped forward, "Shall we?" She asked the others.

"Ah, Cherie, we are ready, of course." Sanji replied, looking at her and smiled. The girls swooned at just hearing him talk.

Luffy continued to sign autographs and bosoms, either not hearing Nami or purposely ignoring her, either were possible. Zoro had taken one last hug before pulling away to move to the bus with the others. Chopper set his stuff down and did move over to the crowd for only a moment to sign a couple of autographs, but he was too shy and quickly ran back to gather his stuff.

Nami turned towards Luffy, frowning deeply, "Luffy, we're leaving."

Luffy finally stepped away from the fence, much to the disappointment of the girls in the crowd. He lifted his duffle and black guitar case into his hands and moved for the bus, "Dun git yer knickers in a twist. Ahm comin'" He muttered under his breath, but didn't look at her as he moved after the others onto the bus.

Frowning after him, she then turned, offering the screaming crowd another glance, surprised to hear some of them calling her names. The women, that was, calling her slut, whore, tramp... you name it. Rolling her eyes closed, she then turned to enter the bus behind them.

"Ah, Cherie ... Do not let it bother yuu. We know ee's no' true." Sanji said, frowning at her softly.

"I'm all right. I know that any one of them would jump into bed with you, if given that opportunity." She said, sitting next to Chopper.

Chuckling, Sanji looked out of the window to them, still pressing against the fence, "Indeed."

Luffy moved to the back of the bus in his normal spot on a plush couch. He carefully set his babe up in the rack before collapsing on it. Zoro followed Luffy, setting his guitar case in a rack as well before dropping onto his own plush couch opposite Luffy's. Usopp was in the middle of the bus sitting in a comfy chair with a desk. He pulled a book from his bag and began reading, while Brook was comfortably nestled in a seat next to Sanji.

Chopper smiled up at Nami from his seat next to her, "Ya gonna tell 'em?"

"Oh, right." Nami said, perking up a bit.

"Ah, tell us what, cheri?" Sanji asked, looking up with a fresh cigarette in his mouth, as he flicked his head to the side, his hair budging only slightly.

"I was able to get you two months off from touring," she said, smiling.

"Really? That's great, mon cheri!"

"Ah, was'at?" Luffy said from the back, but didn't move to look at her or get up to go ask her.

"Fink she said sommin' 'bout a break, er sommin," Zoro said shrugging, popping open another beer.

"Mademoiselle said we get two months off, dipshits!" Sanji said, glaring at them both.

"Wa'fer?" Luffy asked finally sitting up to look at the blonde. "We's got recerds ta sell ... Can' sell 'em sittin' on ar asses!"

"Well, this way you can come up with new music for a new album." She said, frowning at him, feeling her anger building. He was never happy with anything she did, and she had really thought he would be happy about this.

"Luffy! I bin werkin on some new stuff I wan' ya ta 'ear," Chopper exclaimed, looking really excited.

"Ya, a'ight. Firs' fing when we git back, ya?" Luffy smiled at the young drummer before collapsing back on the couch.

Chopper looked really excited that he'd gotten that response from Luffy, "I can' wait," he said quietly.

Nami smiled down at him softly, "You'll do great. He'll love them, I'm sure." She said, giving him a soft nudge. She had had a soft spot for him ever since she'd first met him. Chopper looked up at her with a happy grin and nodded.

The bus driver finally got on the road and began the several hours drive back to London. After awhile, Chopper fell asleep with his head on Nami's lap. Usopp fell asleep on his book, Zoro passed out almost right away, his snores nearly rattling the window. But Luffy had retrieved his acoustic guitar from its case and was quietly plucking out a song one note at a time as he wrote them down in a notebook on his knee.

Nami gently stroked Chopper's hair as he slept, having leaned back and rested her feet on the opposite seat with Sanji and Brook, both asleep. Nami just watched Luffy and listened to him as he worked on the song.

Luffy leaned over to look down the bus to see that everyone was asleep, except Nami. He sighed and leaned back to play through the song he'd just wrote. He tweaked it here and there as he pleased to get the right sound. The bus rolled over a soft bump and Chopper woke, groggily. He slid out of the seat and climbed up into his bunk and went straight back to sleep, "G'night, Nami."

Frowning deeply at Luffy, she then looked over to offer him a soft smile, "Good night, Chopper."

The bus driver pulled off the highway after a couple of hours and into a roadside service station and twenty four hour grocery, "Just gonna get a cup of coffee," he said to Nami before heading inside.

Luffy stood, setting the guitar down and moving towards the front of the bus to get off. "Whe-Where are you going?" She asked, always feeling like he was a stranger to her, even though they've known each other for so long. He was always so cold and distant to her, and she wasn't even sure she'd be allowed an answer.

He looked up at her with a soft smile, "jus ta th' can, luv." Sucking in her breath through her nose, she then blinked up at him with her cheeks flushing, the first time in a long time that he'd smiled at her, much less like that, but then she looked towards the back of the bus where their personal bathroom was, "An' I jus' wanna stretch me legs … An' gi' sommin' otha than ale, too, ya? Ya wan' sommin'?" He added when he saw her look towards the bathroom.

"Oh, but ... someone might recognize you. I'll come with you, just in case ..." She said, starting to rise, "I could stretch my legs too."

He shrugged nonchalantly, "Ya, wha'eva. Place looks empty, enyway," he held up his hand, motioning for her to go first.

Her heart fell a bit, but she passed him to exit the bus, the bodyguards also stepping out to guard the rest inside. Luffy followed her out, walking with her into the food mart, "Nice nigh'," he said simply looking up at the sky. Entering the store he got a rather strange look from the older woman behind the counter. Her eyes seemed to pass over the eyebrow piercings, lip piercings, nose piercings, ear piercing and the visible tattoo on his exposed chest and neck. Luffy ignored her and went straight for the bathroom.

Sighing to herself, Nami drooped slightly before going to the drinks and pulling out a kiwi strawberry Snapple before going to the snack isle to find a good snack. Luffy looked at himself in the mirror as he washed his hands. He wondered where he should get his next tat. He dried his hands and left the room to find something to drink and saw Nami with the Snapple, "Tha' shit eny good?"

Looking over at him, she then looked down at the bottle before cracking it open and holding it out to him, "Try it - it's one of my favorites."

He took it from her with a smile before tasting it, "Is good. Ya go' good taste," he handed it back to her before moving to the case and pulling out the rest of the same flavor and setting them on the counter, "Ahm no' quite done, jus settin' 'em 'ere." He spoke to the lady before moving to get snacks.

Placing the cap back on the drink, her cheeks flushed a bit, having not expected him to try it before grabbing a bag of Wild Berry Skittles and a Twix. Just then, a car pulled up and three women jumped out of the convertible, "Oh no ..." Nami breathed, stepping on Luffy's other side to try and block him from view, "Incoming ..."

Luffy looked out the window and sighed, "Fuckin' ... Tha one place ... wou' be 'ere this late …" He muttered under his breath.

The girls were obviously drunk as they stumbled from the car. "S'fuck wit' tha' big o' bus ... Fink it's big 'nuff?"

"Maybe there sommon famous on it," the blonde and brunette were staring at the bus while a third dark haired girl was gaping inside the store.

"There is ... Lookit, is Luffy... Oh me God," she ran in first and the other two turned, saw and ran in too.

"Oh me God," the blond shrieked, "Luffy! Please! Can I have you!?"

Stepping between them further, Nami held her hands out, "Like hell!"

Luffy gaped, but then chuckled at Nami's reaction. He ignored the girls and grabbed a few Twinkies, Dingdongs, and several different candy bars.

"Oh, Luffy," the brunetted screeched, "I luv Twinkies. Come 'ome wit' me, and I'll feed ye Twinkies all nigh' long!"

"Look, we're just here for snacks! Would you please move off?" Nami said, frowning at the girls deeply.

The three girls pouted, "Tha fuck, bitch? Ya fink yer better 'en us? Who ya fink ya are, ya slut!?"

"Ya ain't wit' this fing, are ya, Luffy? We cin show ya a good time, all free of us!"

Luffy growled low in his throat, but didn't say anything, still with his back turned to them. "Slut!?" Nami bellowed, "I'm no one's slut! I'm his manager! And like hell would I let you spread your diseases on him!" She yelled back with anger, her lips quirking up into a scowl.

The three girls glared at her, and the dark haired one stepped up into Nami's face, "Yer no be'er. Lookit ye, finking just coz ye got these fancy clothes an' hair an' makeup. Fink ye run his life, or sommin ...? He cin have fun if he wants. Dun need some stuck up bitch babyin' 'im. That right, Luffy?"

Luffy said nothing, but he was getting angry. He finally turned, but remained silent, his hard eyes watching the dark haired girl carefully. Without any fear, Nami stepped up to the woman, getting right into her face as well, "I don't baby them, but I do take care of them, and not just because it's my job! I care about them a great deal!"

"Whoa, whoa," Luffy finally reacted and stepped behind Nami, wrapping his arm around her waist, while holding the candy bars and Twinkies in the other, to pull her away and even lifting her off the ground a bit. "Yer always tellin' us no' ta star' figh's ... Goes same fer ye, luv."

"Oh, dun tell me!" The blonde screeched, "Ye cou' be in luv wit' me, Luffy. No' some tramp like 'er!"

Gasping as she was pulled away, Nami's eyes widened as she looked up at him. However, Luffy didn't let her go right away, "Why don'cha git los', ya?" The girls glared as they left the store, not getting what they'd originally intended.

Once they were gone, Luffy set her down carefully, "Sorry 'bou' tha'."

Clearing her throat and straightening out her clothes while her cheeks heated into a blush, she then shook her head before looking up at him, "No, I'm sorry ... I ... I lost my temper."

"Happens ... jus di'in' wan' ya gittin' hurt or sommin' ..." he flushed, "Ah! No' ... no' tha' ya can' take care o' yerself ..." He scratched the back of his head before moving to the counter to pay for the items.

Blinking up at him, she continued to gape at him as she watched him walk over to the counter, but then she smiled softly to herself, her heart fluttering in her chest. However, she then stamped it down, not letting her hopes up. It was pretty pathetic of her, but it had nothing to do with his being who he was, rather, because of his profession. Because it had everything to do with who he was, even if the majority of the times, he was an asshole. There was just something there …

After the items were bought, bagged, and paid for, Luffy smiled to the woman and signed an autograph, the old woman saying, "Me gran'kids woul' kill me iffin I di'in git somefin'."

Luffy laughed, "Aww, s'aigh. Tell 'em I says 'ello." He smiled again and turned to leave before looking at Nami, "Ye ready?"

"Oh!" She said, flushing again, "Yes!" She said, running towards him.

He chuckled again before moving to board the bus. He looked around, making sure everyone was still asleep. He put the Snapples into the fridge and swallowed two Twinkies, practically whole before he started for the back of the bus ... pausing, however, he turned to look at her and scratched his head. Stepping onto the bus, her head a bit lowered, she then looked up to meet his eyes, her cheeks flushing lightly, "Something wrong?"

"No, nuffin'," was all he said, but he just kept looking at her. His expression was soft, neutral and slowly ... slowly his lips quirked into a small smile before he turned back, wandering to collapse into his couch.

Blinking rapidly at him, her cheeks flushed even darker as she looked to the side quickly, breathing a little harder, and then she went to sit down back in her place. Luffy ate a few more Twinkies and candy bars, finished off three Snapples and finally passed out. However, the rest of the ride to London only took two hours before they pulled into the garage of the studio they lived and worked at. Sometimes on really long bus trips the driver would just leave them in there to sleep, since the bus was in the garage and protected.

Standing and stretching, not really able to sleep on the bus, Nami looked to the others as they slept, but then Sanji woke up, looking around, "Ah, cheri, are we 'ome?"

"Yes, we are." She replied, smiling up at him.

"Ah, good." He said before smacking Brook to wake him, "We're 'ome."

Snoring loudly, Brook's' snot bubble suddenly popped as he sat straight up, "Ah, wha ...?"

Chopper slid from his bunk and dropped on the floor and moved like a zombie toward the front, Usopp following along behind him. Zoro was passed the fuck out and good luck waking him. Luffy stared at the ceiling, trying to build the gumption to get off the bus and climb into his bed. His warm bed!

Looking over, she noticed that Luffy was awake, but not moving, "Luffy, are you coming?" She asked softly, moving over towards him.

He looked up at her for a moment, and then down the bus to make sure the others were off. "Ya," he said sitting up, "Good ta be 'ome, ya?" He gathered up his stuff before kicking Zoro in the head, but the bassist didn't move. "Wha'eva, leave 'im."

Chuckling softly as she looked over to Zoro, she then looked back up at him before also exiting the bus with her things. "Ya off, 'ome then?" Luffy looked up at her with something unspoken in his eyes, despite his neutral expression.

"Mm, yeah ... I'm really tired. I can never sleep on the bus." She said, and she did indeed look tired, but maybe even too tired to drive.

His expression changed, his brows narrowed slightly, "Ye look like 'ell. Stay tha nigh' - in a gues' room, ya?"

Blinking a bit in surprise by the offer, but then she flushed, her hand going to her hair, "Do I look that bad?"

"Ya, luv," he smiled gently, "but only coz yer tired."

Looking back at him, her cheeks flushed even darker, and then she looked down. She still couldn't get used to his calling her that, "I-I guess ... I could stay for the night." What she also really wanted was a bath. However, the way he was suddenly treating her was making her feel divided. She wanted so much for it to stay that ways, since the past four years between them had been so rough. However, she didn't want to get her hopes up, because things could easily go back to the way it always was. She quickly turned around to hide her pained expression from him.

"Ya, is fine," He smiled, completely oblivious to what he was doing to her. "Sanji makes purdy good brea'fas' too. Need me ta show ye, ta yer room?"

"Th-That ... would be nice, thank you... and maybe to a bathroom? I could really use a bath ..." She said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear while looking down.

He chuckled before moving towards the house where the others had gone, "Yeah, a'ight. Jus' follow me," he led her down a hall and stopped at a door. He opened it into a bedroom with a large plush bed. He pointed at another door in the bedroom. "Bath's in there. Need enyfing?"

"Mm, no." She said, entering the room and then turning to smile at him, "Thanks, Luffy."

"Ya, a'ight, luv," he shrugged, turning to leave, "sleep well."

"Thanks, you too!" She called, before drooping with a sigh and closing her door.

Luffy moved nonchalantly toward his room, but was stopped by Zoro. "Wha' tha 'ell was'at?"

Luffy turned, "Huh?"

"Ye 'eard me. What'cha doing, 'ere wit 'er?"

"Nuffin, was it to ya?"

"Nuffin ... jus' weird... Yer bein weird." Zoro passed him and kept moving to his room on the next floor. Luffy frowned, but followed after him to his own room.

After a quick bath, Nami fell into the soft and plush bed, immediately falling asleep.

* * *

**AN:** Alright, I just wanted to say who plays who. Right now I play Luffy, Zoro, Chopper, and Usopp. Confession plays Nami and Sanji. There will be other characters popping up in the future so as they come in I'll note who plays who. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Chapter 2

AN: I know I'm lame and having updated in forever. For that I apologize. I've had a very busy summer between seven weeks abroad in Europe and then my sister's wedding and driving cross country... it's been crazy. SO, I hope you haven't given up on me or this story... Anyway, this is kinda filler, though... some important things happen here... so yeah. ALSO... This is big.. because The Strawhats are a rock band I totally have to put in songs and stuff. So this is the first of many disclaimers. I Do Not own Radiohead 's song Creep. It's an awesome song and I recommend you all to find it on youtube and listen to it during that part. You'll see it coming. Anyway, I also don't own nor am I in any way, shape, or form making money off of this.

Enjoy!

*_*_*

Staring up at the ceiling, Nami was trying to make sense of the dream that had awoken her. Turning her head to look at the clock, she sighed deeply and rolled over to stare at a different part of the large room. In a way, she almost hated admitting the bed was more comfortable than what she had in her tiny flat. Trying to think of anything else was just making her even antsier about the dream. Had it been coincidental? Had his behavior been just an act to make up for the show in Germany? She groaned as she thought about it and rolled over again to glare at a lamp on the nightstand.

Her brows furrowed and she sat up and looked around the room. She had not really thought about it earlier after her bath, but now as she looked at the room, softly illuminated by the streetlamps through the window. Sanji had definitely decorated this room. In the four years she had know them all, he was the only one capable of putting colors together without failing horrifically. She lay back against the pillows and chuckled at the thought. However, that thought led to another thought which brought her back to her dream and the memory that had caused the dream. Her eyes drifted back up to the ceiling as she thought it over…

_Favorite pastimes for the band were many, and they ranged from drinking booze, to playing Magic cards. So when Xbox 360 had come out, Luffy had pre-ordered four of them, insisting he needed one in his room, the lounge, the game room... however, Sanji had drawn the line when he had tried to get one in the kitchen, and the fourth went on the bus. Their library of games was massive and took up a large majority of a bookcase in the game room. Most of the better games had double or triple copies with the other systems. _

_They were already on their fourth copy of Halo 3, though the last one had broken, because Zoro stepped on it—he claims he does not remember, but the others know better. Nami had to wonder sometime. For a band with a schedule as busy as theirs tended to be... they all still managed to remain experts in Halo duels. She had stopped trying to learn—It wasn't worth the headache._

_The day, however, that Rockband went on the market was the day that Luffy canceled a tattoo appointment. Everyone had been shocked, but easily got over it, when his artist and some friends came over to play, and they spent, quite literally, twenty-four straight hours dueling. Two separate setups on two, sixty two inch flat screen plasmas in the game room and plenty of food and drink to go around. They had had to give it to her later, Nami had lasted a lot longer than they had thought, and was not half bad on the bass guitar. _

_Zoro had pouted about it for only a moment, till he remembered she was on beginner, while he was on expert, and the perfect score had gone to her. It had been the first song, anyway. Watching her try out Through the Fire and Flames, however, had been much more comical, and she had thrown her shoes at Luffy and Zoro when they would not stop laughing about it._

_Those were the good times she could remember about the band, even if she never really felt a part of the group. They had pulled into the garage after a rather lengthy meeting with the record company; none of them really had any gumption to get into the studio. The one word exited their lips at nearly the same time; Rockband—and thus began an impromptu party. Sanji had immediately set to make up a large meal of snacks while Usopp and Brook were sent on a booze run. _

_Teams were formed and Nami was invited to join, but she opted out, claiming she had work to do and proceeded to pull her laptop from her briefcase and plug it into the wall to start working—or do whatever it was she did on her laptop. Brook had previously bet she was looking at porn and was then kicked across the room by Sanji; none of the others had wanted to add any more thoughts to the bet, but all secretly thought, with Sanji vehemently denying, that she really was looking at porn._

_So the party was in full force, the music blaring through the surround sound system, and everyone felt pretty laid back and relaxed. Munching on the mini pizzas, tacos, nachos, and begrudgingly the veggies too—otherwise Sanji would force feed the vegetables down their throats. The night passed on and crept into the early morning hours. Luffy had seemingly thrown in the towel a couple hours before and was now slumped against the wall opposite Nami holding onto a bottle that had easily gone tepid an hour ago. _

_His hair was messed all over, half covering his eyes and he looked to be asleep. Everyone thought he was asleep. Though, occasionally, Nami would feel eyes on her, and she would look up around the room, her eyes falling on Luffy last. She could swear she saw a glint in his eyes, but would shake the thought away. He was asleep and even if he were, somehow, to be awake, he most certainly would not have been just staring at her for the past few hours. So she just went back to... whatever it was she was doing with the laptop._

_"Aw... man, I need a break," Usopp said, having been singing for the last hour._

_"Gonna bail on us li'e 'at?" Zoro said with a snicker, but was joking._

_"I'll sing one."_

_Everyone looked over to where Luffy was sitting and had thought, asleep. Nami's head shot up to look at him and she met his eyes briefly before he looked away._

_"Just... one, though... 'cuz I fink I needa sleep..." His words were ominous. He had already been asleep, right? He climbed to his feet and picked up the mic and the controller. "I get ta pick." He scrolled through the list and chose a song._

_"'At's a weird choice ..." Zoro said with a frown._

_"So?"_

_"But... But... i's so slow... and tha drums is dumb," Chopper frowned as well._

_"Dun care, I pick." He hit the button to make it start. Nami craned her head to the side to see what they were playing, and it took her a moment as they started to play to realize what the song was. Not really needing to watch the screen, Zoro and Sanji both had their eyes on the front man. Luffy took the mic with both hands and closed his eyes as he began to sing with a deep voice, and there was an odd undertone of meaning that none of them recognized. They could not understand the amount of emotion he was giving... So, they figured he was just drunk._

_"When you were here before, couldn't look you in the eye. You're just like an angel, your skin makes me cry. You float like a feather, in a beautiful world. I wish I was special. You're so fuckin' special. But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo. What the hell am I doin' here? I don't belong here. I don't care if it hurts, I wanna have control. I want a perfect body. I want a perfect soul. I want you to notice when I'm not around. You're so fuckin' special. I wish I was special. But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo. What the hell am I doin' here? I don't belong here, ohhhh, ohhhh… She's running out again... She's running out. She run run, run, run... run... run..."_

_His voice filled the room through the speakers, and he sang with such intensity - such meaning. He bent over slightly, his hair falling into his eyes as he continued singing._

_"Whatever makes you happy? Whatever you want. You're so fuckin' special. I wish I was special. But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo. What the hell am I doin' here? I don't belong here. I don't belong here..."_

_The song ended and the only sound was that of the audience cheering in the game and showing off their perfect scores. Everyone in the room was staring at Luffy. He'd finally opened his eyes and blinked._

_"Fink ... I'ma puke," he said dropping the mic and all but ran from the room._

_"The fuck was 'at?" Zoro asked blinking._

_"Ye fink 'e ah'right?" Chopper asked._

Closing her eyes she thought over the night remembering how she felt. Curious about the whole thing; had he really been watching her when she thought he was asleep? She remembered having stayed up all night and crying. Why? She wasn't sure exactly, but after spending long periods of time with them, she was always emotionally and physically drained. Those times easily landed her curled up on her couch with a pint of ice cream while watching reruns of cartoons from the states.

That night, after packing up her things, wishing a good night to Sanji and allowing him to walk her out, she insisted she was okay and waited for him to go back into the house before she began digging through her trunk. Finally finding the CD, she got into her car, pulled out of the garage, put the CD into the player and proceeded to listen to the damn song over and over and even longer in the parking garage of her building. Zoro had said it was a weird choice and from what she knew of them she had to agree. But then, why would he have chosen the damn song?

Reaching over, Nami grabbed one of the pillows and tried to suffocate herself with it. However, after a moment, she threw the pillow off the bed, rolling over and pulled the blankets up to her chin. Squeezing her eyes shut, she would force herself to sleep. Sleep continued to evade for awhile, and she could not stop her thoughts from floating around him. She wondered how he would act in the morning.

*_*_*

The next morning, Chopper ran down the hall with a bright smile on his face. He had not known Nami was staying over. He quickly made it to the guest room and knocked a few times. "Nami?"

Stirring in her sleep, Nami groaned, rubbing her eyes and becoming slightly annoyed at being woken up so early. Looking to the door, she then smiled when she realized it was Chopper. Getting up, she wrapped herself up in a robe before turning back to the door, "Come in."

Chopper practically tripped over himself to open the door and run inside, "Good mornin', Nami. Breakfast is almost ready!"

Chuckling softly, she smiled brightly at him, "Good morning, Chopper! Breakfast sounds wonderful! I'm famished! I'll get dressed and be down in a bit. Thanks for the wonderful wakeup call!"

Chopper swooned, "I wait out 'ere, fer ye, ta escort ye, kay?"

Her brows furrowed a bit, but her smile widened affectionately as she released a breath in some laughter, feeling her heart flutter. She really loved Chopper. He was so sweet, "You got it. Just give me a few minutes to get ready, and I'll be right out, okay?" Chopper nodded and went out to wait patiently for her in the hall.

***

Luffy had strangely been up early and was already in the studio with Zoro working on the song he had started on the bus. Leaning back in the chair, he yawned, "I finkin' 'bout gettin' a new tat …"

"S'not a surprise, but why...? Then I gotta get one too... 'at way I cin keep up wit' ya."

"Dun be a bitch, whimp," Luffy laughed, having to dodge a paper ball.

"Whasat? Wanna git yer ass kicked?" Zoro chuckled when Luffy lifted his hands in mock surrender, and they both went back to looking at the instruments on their laps and the notes in front of them.

Luffy suddenly leaned forward putting all four legs of the chair on the ground, "'ow bout this?" He began to play, slow at first and then increased the speed. Afterward, he looked at Zoro.

"Play again," Zoro said, plucking strings on his bass along with the tune Luffy was playing. "Soun' real good."

"Alrigh', hold on," Luffy said as he wrote down the new notes.

***

After about ten minutes, Nami stepped out to beam at Chopper, "All right! I'm ready!" She said, holding her hand out to him.

Chopper grabbed her hand, "c'mon," he pulled her down the hall and into the kitchen to a large round table tucked in an alcove off the kitchen. Usopp was there scribbling in a notebook, he looked up when they came in, "'mornin', Nami."

"Good morning!" She called brightly, feeling like a million dollars. What she had slept had been comfortable, she felt mostly well rested. Perhaps she would have a nap when she got home later.

Chopper looked around, "they still in tha studio?"

Usopp looked up at the little drummer and nodded, "ye, Luffy 'n Zoro. They bin there fer awhile now."

"Ah, well someone better call them. Bonjour, Cherie~!" Sanji called with a grin as he began setting dishes onto the table.

Chopper moved to the kitchen phone and dialed to the studio, "oi, breakfast," was all he said before hanging up.

"Yohoho~! Good morning~!" Brook called as he wandered in.

"Morning Sanji!" Nami called, smiling at him brightly, which caused the man to swoon. "Morning, Brook."

"Ah, such beauty~!"

Nami's cheeks flushed as she giggled, flattered by his compliment, "Thank you."

Five minutes later, Luffy and Zoro filed in to take seats at the table, "'mornin'," they said at the same time.

"Morning, dipshits, enjoy your breakfast." Sanji said before motioning to Nami to take a seat a he pulled the chair out for her. "Please, mademoiselle." Smiling and feeling a bit giddy, Nami walked over and took the offered seat

"Fanks, Sanji," the guys all said at the same time, reaching over each other for salt, pepper, ketchup, orange juice, coffee, or tea.

Sanji set down a cup of tea for Nami, "milk, sugar, mademoiselle?"

"Please," Nami nodded and smiled up at him and then when he brought her the items she proceeded to mix her tea just the way she liked it. "Thank you, Sanji!"

"So wha' ya finking 'bout, Luffy?" Zoro asked looking up at him as he took a bite of sausage.

Luffy shrugged and dropped his fork before pulling off his shirt and looking down at his tattoo covered chest, "finkin' maybe," he turned to the side, "sommin' 'long th' side? Wha' ya fink?"

"Wha? Ya jus' gonna show up and ask fer whatev, li'e the last time?" Zoro chuckled. Blinking at him, Nami swallowed before looking down with flushed cheeks. He really had a lot of tattoos... and his chest...

"Put your shirt back on, idiot!" Sanji chided, "there is a mademoiselle present at this table!"

"Fuck it, she dun care, righ' luv?" Luffy looked at her passively before looking down at his chest again.

"It's not a matter of caring, you shitty fuck! It's about manners and respect for a mademoiselle!"

Flushing darker, Nami shifted her eyes back up to him, but then quickly looked back down and shrugged, "I-It doesn't... matter-I-I mean... its okay..."

"See? She dun care," Luffy chuckled, but put his shirt back on anyway, "whatev', cin look more later. Wha' ya fink I should git, luv?"

"Ah, don't ask her that, shit for brains!"

"W-Well ... I noticed your sides ... are ... without tattoos ... How about ... a dragon ... or something..."

"Ah, you don't have to answer him, cherie!"

Luffy chuckled, "I finking a dragin ... an a monkey som'ere. I also finkin' a pirate flag."

"A pirate flag?" She asked, blinking once.

"Ya ... was finking on the back o' me neck," he turned around to show her the blank spot on the back of his neck.

"What kind of pirate flag?" She asked with a smile as she began to eat.

"Dunno," Luffy shrugged, "I kinda likin' the idea of it wit' a strawhat... ya know... cuz the band and all..."

"Oh, that would be nice." She said flushing, "M-Maybe ... I could get one ..."

"Ah! Do no such thing, mon cherie!" Sanji exclaimed, frowning at her.

Luffy smirked at her and found a new type of respect for the woman, "ya? Matchin' ones?"

Blinking, her cheeks flushed rosily before she smiled a bit, "That ... That would be ... pretty cool."

"Ah, don't put such nonsense in her head!" Sanji frowned at Luffy, irked that he was being ignored.

Luffy's smirked broadened even more, "aye, would be pretty cool. We cou' go t'day, iffin ya want?"

"Oh, I wan' one too," Chopper said with a grin. "Can I come?"

Smiling wider, she then gave a single, enthusiastic nod, "Mm!"

"Ha ..." Sanji huffed, his head dropping.

Luffy burst out laughing, "shishishi, yer fun, luv!"

Zoro crossed his arms and watched his band mate carefully, observing his behavior with a soft hum.

Lowering her head a bit, her smile softening, she then tucked a strand behind her ear, from it falling lose from the way she'd done it up in the back, "thanks..." She replied quietly.

He was quiet for a moment, but didn't let his smile fade as he watched her. "Usopp, ya got?"

"'Ere," Usopp held up a sketch he had just done of a jolly roger with a straw hat, "wha' ya fink?"

"Perfec', righ', luv?" Luffy said with the same smirk as he showed her the drawing.

Looking up at him quickly, her cheeks flushed an even darker hue, but then she looked down at the sketch he showed her. Blinking down at the sketch, her smile then widened, "It's wonderful." She said, looking up at Luffy and then to Usopp, "You did a really good job, Usopp." Watching the girl closely, Sanji's cheeks flushed a bit, having always found their manager to be beautiful.

"Well we's gotta call ahead, make sure they's got space 'r whateve'," Luffy said watched her carefully a smile still on his face.

"I getting' it too," Chopper's grin could not have been wider if he tried.

"Ya, I fink I will too," Zoro chuckled.

Usopp looked at the drawing and grinned, "me too!"

Sanji snorted when Brook said, "Ah, then so shall I!"

"Fine ... I guess I will too then..." Sanji finally said with a sigh.

Nami bit her lip with a grin before looking back over to Luffy, but then her cheeks flushed again when she noticed he was looking at her. Luffy kept his eyes on her, not really sure why. He was glad she was sitting here enjoying herself, rather then yelling at them… at him. He smirked, but said nothing. Looking down quickly, her cheeks seeming to be a permanent heater, her hair came loose again, and so she tucked it back into place.

"I gonna call 'im," Usopp went to the phone to call their tattoo artist.

"I hope he has room for all of us." Sanji said with a chuckle, taking a forkful of eggs into his mouth.

"I so excited ..." Chopper said, and he indeed looked excited.

"Ello, mate," Usopp laughed into the phone with their friend and tattoo artist, "aye, we's gonna git th' same fing... Aye, I drew up sommin... aye... aye... lesee... seven... one, two, free, four, five, six, seven... aye seven... ya... a'ight... bye."

Luffy looked over at Usopp after he hung up. "He got room?"

Nami just listened to them as she ate quickly, "This is really good, Sanji ..." She said quietly to the man sitting next to her.

"Ah, why thank you, cherie." He said, smiling down at her before looking up at Luffy and then to Usopp.

"He said anytime afta noon. They's free all day," Usopp retook his seat and dug into his breakfast.

Zoro looked up at the clock, "Ten thirty ... Fink Imma showa 'n git ready."

"Aye, me too," Luffy finished his breakfast and left with Zoro.

Watching them leave, Nami then looked back down. "You look to be all ready, cherie. Would you like to look around?"

"Oh!" Nami looked up at him in surprise, "A-Aren't you ... going to get ready too?"

"I am ready, cherie. I wake up earlier than those ingrates." He said, smiling at her, "Come, I will show you around."

"Oh, a-all right ..." She said, smiling and following out after him.

***

Luffy was the last one ready, as usual. Taking an hour to dress, spike his hair, change some of his piercings, change and re-change his outfit. Finally settling for a pair of old, ratty, torn up jeans and a tight black band t-shirt with The Clash written across it.

"'Bout time, jeez, we gonna be late," Zoro shook his head and stepped into the sleek black limo with the others. Luffy followed along with him. The driver closed the door after them and moved around the car to get in before starting the engine. Opening the garage door, he then drove out onto the streets and headed to the tattoo place.

Nami was sitting between Sanji and Chopper, who were both conversing with her. She laughed at what they said before looking over at Luffy who was checking his phone and replying to a text. She cleared her throat a bit before looking back at Sanji and Chopper, who were still talking to her.

"Me hair jus' woun't spike right... Ya fink is too long? Maybe I need a cut ... is been awhile," Luffy sighed leaning back into the leather seat his eyes falling on Nami.

Zoro looked up at him, "Migh' not be a bad idea ..."

"Ah, I never would have figured that about you, mon cherie!" Sanji exclaimed as he laughed with her and Chopper, "What a pleasant surprise you are, mon amour!"

Smiling brightly at the handsome man, Nami cheeks also flushed a rosy color to the compliments, "Thank you."

Luffy watched them carefully. He sat forward ignoring Zoro and Usopp to lean forward into the other's conversation. "What'cha talkin' 'bout?" He moved to sit across from them.

Both Sanji and Nami looked over at him, and then Sanji chuckled, "Ah, mademoiselle Nami has graced us with the pleasure of telling us a little bit about herself." Biting her lip, Nami shifted her eyes downward a bit. She really figures he would not be interested.

"Ah, ye? Wha' 'bout?" Luffy tilted his head pulling the piercings in his bottom lip into his mouth to suck on.

"Mademoiselle Nami took martial arts for two years! She could probably kick all of our sorry asses!" Sanji exclaimed while laughing a bit.

"I would do no such thing!" She exclaimed, pursing her lips at him.

Luffy chuckled, "Ah, ya? Shishi," he leaned forward, "be fun, we shou' rumble som'time."

Her eyes widened a bit, her cheeks flaming into a deep red, "O-Oh ... I don't know ... about that ... I mean ... it's been awhile since ... I've done it ..." She said, tucking her hair behind her ear quickly, a nervous twitch, as she looked down.

"Ah, don't be modest! You said that man was twice your size! You taught him not to judge a book by its cover! That would be interesting indeed to see!" Sanji exclaimed, leaning towards her.

Gasping softly, she looked up at Sanji, blushing even harder, "W-Well ... he deserved it ... I don't like when men think they can use their size to frighten a woman ..." She said, looking down a bit.

"Ah, you're a real angel, mon cherie." Sanji said softly, with a gentle smile, gently tapping his knuckle under her chin.

Looking up again, Nami then bit her lip, "Thanks ..."

"Ja kick his arse?" Luffy chuckled with a smirk, keeping his cool, "would'a bin inerestin' sight ta see, I bet."

Chopper fawned, "Oi, I bet ya cou' kick Luffy's ass!"

Gasping and stiffening, Nami turned to Chopper a brighter red, "Oh no! I-I couldn't even ... I mean ..." She stuttered, becoming more and more embarrassed, "I-I mean... d-do you even... know... martial arts...?" She asked, glancing over at Luffy.

Luffy merely smirked, not replying directly to her question, "Be interstin', say tha least..."

Chopper was giggling with glee before leaning over to Nami, "He never say nuffin' 'bout what he know … But he real good…"

Blinking her eyes, she quickly shifted them down, thinking she might be the temperature of a tea kettle at that moment, "Ooh ..."

Chuckling softly beside her, Sanji then leaned in, "You're really cute when you blush, mon cherie ..." He whispered next to her ear.

Swallowing hard, Nami looked up at him before quickly looking away, "thanks ... I think ..."

Sanji chuckled again, a bit more earnestly with a grin as he leaned back.

Luffy leaned back and crossed his arms. The way Sanji was flirting with her was making him angry. He clenched his jaw, and asked as casually as he could, "So wha' made'ja wanna be a manager, luv?"

Looking back over to Luffy, she then shrugged while looking down again, "Well, I went to college to study geography ... I wanted to be a cartographer ... but ... a friend of mine said I would make a great manager, because of how well I manage people. So, I minored in that ... When I graduated ... I somehow landed a job as manager for another band ... but then Arlong put me with you guys …" She said, giving another small shrug. "I like it, because I get to travel around a lot, and you all ... have been... nice."

Luffy chuckled, "Cartography, huh? Tha's fun, I bet." He tried playing it off like he knew what it was, he might have failed. "S'then ya dun regret takin' this job wit' us blokes? Not as glamorous, I sure."

She looked up quickly, "Oh, it is! I-I mean ... I have a few friends who say I'm really lucky, but ..." She said, looking down and shrugging a bit with a soft smile, "It's not like that at all ... even if you are famous, you're all so normal, just people like everyone else, really nice people. If anything ... I'm lucky to know you, not because of your profession, but because of who you all are as people." She said before turning to smile and nudge Chopper with her shoulder.

Sanji blinked down at her in a soft gape before smiling gently, "Then we are just as lucky to have you as our manager, mon cherie. You are by far the most pleasant and most beautiful woman I have ever met."

Nami turned to look at him, blushing again before smiling, "Thank you, Sanji."

Luffy's hands clenched tightly. He cleared his throat, his face remaining calm, but his body was rigid, "yer pretty normal, too, luv. Still wonderin' why yer gittin' a tat ... especially one wit' us. Bet not many otha managers git tat wit' their bands."

"Actually ..." She said, reaching up and pulling her sleeve down to reveal a tattoo she already had, "It will be my second one anyway."

"Ah!" Sanji exclaimed, staring down at the tattoo before laughing a bit, "You are just full of surprises, mon cherie."

Suppressing a moan deep in his throat, he felt his whole body ignite. He loved a woman with tattoos, "Now all we's gotta do, git ya a piercing ..." He smirked, thinking of the different places he'd like to see a piercing on her. His thoughts caused his cheeks to flush with color and he looked down to hide it.

"Oh … well… I have one of those … besides my ears, I mean," she was still a bit shy, however, she tried to suppress it as she reached down to lift up her shirt, revealing her flat stomach and her pierced naval. The bar was shiny silver with a large bright red jewel that fit perfectly within the circle of her belly button.

Luffy looked up quickly to see, his heart stopped, air refused to enter his lungs. He forced his eyes to close and he looked down and finally found the air he needed. Exhaling slowly, he chanced a glance up at her, disappointed to see the flesh and the jewel hidden from view once again. He swallowed the lump in his throat and forced himself to speak, "nice… is red… I love the color red."

Looking down at her hands in her lap, she whispered to herself, "… I know." She looked up at him and gaped slightly at his flushed face. Looking away she looked at Sanji, who was looking back at her with his kind smile. "I… could always… get another." Glancing back at Luffy, she forced herself not to react to his behavior. Biting her lip, she blinked at his rigid body, fidgeting and shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Aah! Perhaps a nose piercing, cherie! I think you would look lovely with a stud in your nose." Sanji suggested while smiling down at her.

Turning her head, but keeping her eyes on Luffy, she finally tore them away from him to look over at Sanji, "Y-You really think so?"

"I do, amour~! You would be that much more beautiful, mon amour~!" He said leaning down closer to her with slightly hooded eyes.

Flushing again, Nami managed a smile, "M-Maybe ..."

Luffy lifted his head so quickly to shoot a glare at Sanji, his back popped. He could feel his arms trembling and he had the urge to punch the blond Frenchman. He was eternally grateful at the driver when he pulled into an alley behind the tattoo place and the door opened for them. He made sure to be the first one out, pushing Zoro back into his seat and hurrying towards the back entrance.

"Th' fuck?" Zoro cursed when he was pushed back into his seat but got back up and followed with Usopp and Chopper on his heels.

Nami blinked at his quick exit, but then Sanji turned to her, completely ignoring Luffy, "After you, mon cherie." He said, motioning for her to exit.

"Thank you." She said, getting up to exit the limo.

***

AN: Thanks for reading, drop a review to let me know how you liked it. Or don't.

Cheers!


	4. Chapter 3

AN: I know This came out fast. Well, I'm in the mood! So I want to do as much as I can while I'm in the mood. Mostly because there are big things I look forward to getting to. Also, Con did not beta this, and I tried to fix it as much as possible, but if there is some mistake, I apologize. I hope you enjoy.

*_*_*

Once inside they crossed to the front where the owner and his artists were hanging out on plush couches. "Oi," Luffy greeted them. "Sup, Law? Bin a few months, ya?"

"Aye, that it has, Luffy. Sup man ..." He said, standing up, and extending his arm to grasp hands with him in a friendly greeting. The man was covered in tattoos with a beanie on his head, a nose ring, an eyebrow ring, and two loop earrings in his left ear. He was also wearing cargo shorts that were sagging considerably with a white muscle shirt with Converse shoes.

Luffy shook his hand and the others followed suit. "Got that artwork 'ere," Usopp handed the man the piece of paper he'd done the sketch on.

"Oh ya? Les see it then." He took it from Usopp to take a look, "ah, this wha ye want, ya? Very nice, Usopp." He said, smiling up at him.

"I finkin, I wan mine o' da back o' me neck," Luffy said with a nod.

"I want mine 'o me arm," Zoro said looking down at a blank space below his shoulder.

"I dun know where ta git mine," Chopper said frowning.

"Mine on me back," Usopp said lifting his shirt off. His whole body was toned, but he didn't have any tattoos like the others.

"I'll take mine on my shoulder." Sanji said, lifting his sleeve.

"Yohoho! On my back shoulder, please!"

Law finally noticed Nami standing towards the back, and he stepped forward with a smile, "And ye, luv? Are ye gun' git one wit tha rest o' these blokes? Ah, yer much too pretty, luv."

Blinking up at the man, her cheeks flushed slightly and her mouth opened to speak, but nothing seemed to want to come out, even if she took a breath to say something.

Luffy glared at the back of Law's head and stepped forward, "this is Nami, are _manager_, she wans one too." Luffy bit his lip, sucking on his lip rings trying to appear nonchalant but feeling more and more like a completely idiot.

"Oh, s'at so, luv? Then," he started, leaning closer to her, "where woul' ye like it, luv?" He asked, smiling at her.

"I-uh-well ... I didn't think about that ..."

"Might I make a suggestion then, luv?" He asked, smiling wider.

"Okay ..." She finally replied, trying to smile.

Chuckling deeply, Law lifted a hand, slightly running the back of his hand above the top of her left breast, but never touching her, "Right 'ere ... On top of this 'ere breast. So when ye wear sommin nice ... Everyone cin see who ye belong to, luv."

Gasping softly with her eyes widening, her cheeks flushed a deeper red, "I-I ..."

"Oi, oi, Law! Watch your hands!" Sanji exclaimed, frowning at him.

"Oi, I ne'er touch 'er!" He said, holding up his hands with a grin to turn to him.

"Why dun ye jus git started an give 'er a chance t' pick a place fer 'erself?" Luffy had to try with every ounce of his strength not to rush over and pull Law off of her. He had no right to react that way. It wasn't like she was his, or anything. But between Sanji and now Law... he was about ready to kill something. Or someone.

"All righ', all righ'. This way, gen'lemen!" Law said, motioning to the chairs, "We can take three at a time."

Sighing in relief, Nami just drooped and went to sit in an empty chair. Actually, she had no idea where to get it.

Zoro, Usopp, and Chopper hurried to sit down. Luffy turned and moved to sit by Nami. He took a deep breath before speaking, "ya a'ight, luv?"

"Yes, thanks." She said, turning to smile at him with a faint blush.

Sanji turned to see Luffy already sitting next to her, and he frowned a bit and went to sit elsewhere.

"Nervous?" He asked, trying to offer her a kind smile, while leaning back into the plush couch.

"Mm, no." She said, shaking her head, "Just trying to figure out where I should get mine."

"Needa suggestion?" Luffy asked still smiling softly, and glad it was just them without any others spouting flirts at her.

Her cheeks flushed a bit more, but she smiled, "Oh, um ..." Honestly, she did not get quite the response she had been looking for when she agreed on suggestions, but then she rolled her eyes closed with a bigger smile, "Sure." She said, opening her eyes to look back at him again.

"Well, ya already got one on yer arm. 'Ow 'bout yer ankle? Or yer back over yer shoulder," he lifted his shirt and began pointing at different places on his body. "Any o' 'em sound good?"

At hearing them, Law turned towards then as he prepped his tools, "Oh, 'ow 'bout on yer lower back, luv? I fink is very sexy fer a woman ta 'ave one there."

Turning to Law, she then smiled before looking back at Luffy. "M-Maybe ... just behind my shoulder ... would be nice ... Although," she said, looking back at Law, "I think one on my lower back would be ... pretty nice too."

"Oh, so, you'll be gittin' two then, luv?" Law asked, smiling wider.

"I-I don't know ... Maybe ..." She said, her cheeks flushing a bit more.

Luffy growled under his breath and turned to Nami and said quietly, "don git it there, Luv. Ya know wha they call 'em on tha lower back? Ya certainly dun fall under tha stereotype."

"Oh? What do they call them?" She asked, turning to smile at him.

He flushed, "is not nice, Luv... it don suit ya."

Smiling a little softer, she then nodded, "All right, then I won't get it."

"Good... I don wan ya havin it there. I fink id look good on yer back... behind yer shoulder." He reached behind her and gently pressed his hand onto the back of her shoulder. "Don ye fink?"

Flushing a bit darker, she then nodded, still looking up at him, "Yeah, I think that's a great place. Thanks."

He smiled and flushed completely, "bet id look great, luv." He turned to look and see if the others had started yet.

Biting her lip and looking down, she then looked over to the others as well, feeling her heart pounding in her chest and butterflies in her stomach. They sat, both staring elsewhere and in complete silence for a long while until the others were finished.

"A'ight! We ready fer tha rest 'o you blokes! And then, I shall take care 'o da lil' lady meself." Law said, winking at Nami, causing her to blush and look away.

Luffy clenched his teeth and shot a look at Law before looking back at Nami, "wanna come watch?" Everyone was all over this woman, making him angry and jealous. He really wanted to tell them to back off... that she was his...

Tucking her hair behind her ear, she them smiled, keeping her gaze to her lap, "I can do that? You don't mind?"

"Can do wha' ye li'e, luv," he shrugged and climbed to him feet and began moving towards the chairs. He stopped by Zoro to look at it as the man passed, "dang, that's pretty sweet. I fink is ar next album cover, ya?"

"Ya, it be good, I fink." Zoro nodded, Chopper and Usopp agreeing as they walked passed to go to the couches.

Watching him go, Nami drooped a bit to his shrug. Even if he'd suggested it, it seemed he didn't really care either way. Sighing, she looked down into her lap again, feeling her heart pang. Here she'd thought they had somewhat of a break through, and suddenly, she wasn't sure if she felt all that welcome to watch.

Luffy turned back to Nami when she was not following him, "ye comin, luv?" He moved back towards her slightly with an arched brow.

"Oh ..." She replied, giving somewhat of a nervous smile, "Yeah." She finally replied, standing up to follow after him.

Arching a brow, Law sat back in his stool as he watched them and chuckled.

Luffy grabbed another stool and pulled it over to Law's chair for Nami before he sat backwards on the chair in front of the artist. Reaching his hand up, he ran it over the back of his neck. "Make it good, ya?" He looked at Nami and motioned for her to sit on the stool.

Smiling, Nami followed him over and sat on the stool next to him to watch.

Luffy looked at her in the mirror, trying to keep his neck still for Law to begin work on the back of his neck.

Law didn't fail to see where his eyes went through the mirror as he used a razor to buzz the hairs. Then he rubbed the skin with sanitizer, but could not help the chuckle, and leaning forward to next to Luffy's ear, he whispered, "Ye be'er hurry it up, mate... fer she gets snatched up, ya?" He pulled back, smirking, before beginning his work on Luffy.

Luffy's breath stopped at his words, catching him off guard and he wasn't ready for the needle and he jolted, his hand moving off its own accord to Nami's knee digging into her flesh.

Gasping and flushing darkly, Nami jumped up with a small cry in surprise, "Aah," and Law burst into laughter, pulling the needle back.

"Oi, sorry, mate!"

"Shit, man, warn a guy, will ya?" He released her knee, "sorry, luv." He flushed completely and moved his hand to clutch the chair instead.

"N-No ... i-it's all right ..." She said, pulling her skit down a bit as a nervous twitch, her face a bright red.

"Hooo, yer luvly when ye blush, luv!" Law said, grinning at her.

"Ah, thank you ..." Nami said, keeping her head lowered.

Sanji snorted, having already figured that one out a long time ago. His eyes narrowed at both Law and Luffy through his mirror.

Law seemed thoughtful as he looked at Nami, having been watching her quite a bit as he had worked on Chopper. Then he leaned back forward, "I fink yer in luck, mate ..." But that was all he'd graced Luffy with.

Looking at Law through the mirror, he arched a brow turning to look at him fully, "wha ya on 'bout?" He hissed under his breath at the tattoo artist.

"If ye no' fig'er out yeself, mate ... then ye've go' a problem ..." He whispered back with a chuckle, turning his face forward, "Now 'old still. I go' a werk on ya."

Luffy narrowed his eyes, his eyebrows furrowing in thought. He turned back to face the mirror still trying to figure out what he was saying. He gripped the chair, "a'ight git to it, then."

"Righ'!" Law said, putting the needle back to his skin to start. Looking up, Nami began to watch the process.

"Yer no' 'fraid o' pain, now are ye, luv?" Law asked after a moment.

"Of course not." She replied with pursed lips.

Luffy smirked and chuckled a bit, remaining completely still for the artist, "she'll surprise ye…"

Zoro came up behind them, "uh... Law, mate, I fink he wan'id tha logo... not... was s'at say? N... A..." He stopped there and laughed.

Gasping loudly, Nami quickly sat up and looked at where the logo should have been, her face reddening in mortification.

"Oi, mate! Ye ruined it, man!" Law exclaimed, bursting into laughter as well.

Luffy froze, "th' fuck ya doin back 'ere, Law?" He leaned forward so the needle would move. He quickly stood up and tried to look at it in the mirror. However, he only ended up turning in circles because he couldn't see it. Zoro, Chopper, and Usopp all burst out laughing at him.

Law and Brook burst into laughter, not being able to help themselves, and Nami let her eyes slide shut in utter mortification as she placed a hand to her forehead while lowering her head.

Sanji just frowned, seeing as Nami looked completely horrified, "Oi, what the fuck are you doing!?"

"Oi, oi! I'm sorry, mate! It was a joke, ya!? I didn' do it! Come now! Sit down! Ya fink ya'd not mind havin' such a beautiful lass' name on yer person, ya!?" Law said, trying to calm his laughter.

Nami's brows furrowed, feeling her heart sinking to Luffy's outburst to thinking he was tattooing her name to his neck, which only made her even more embarrassed.

Luffy finally sat, "ya can put da name... but no' on me neck, gots ta keep a show, righ?" He took off his shirt, "blenit inta me chest, 'ere," he pointed to a spot on his left peck that was blank.

Eyes widening and gasping softly, Nami's head shot up to gape at Luffy, her face reddening even further.

"Hoo, s'at right', mate!?" Law exclaimed with a grin, "Oh, ain' da sweet? Righ' above his heart!"

Swallowing hard, Nami could only gape at Luffy. Sanji, however, frowned and wondered what the hell Luffy was doing.

Luffy chuckled completely oblivious to the other's reaction just trying to get them back for teasing him, "why don ye jus finish the firs one, ya?"

"Righ', righ'," Law started, but then he leaned forward, "but shouldn' ye ask da lass first ... if thats a'ight?"

"Ah, yer righ," Luffy said with a soft smile before turning to Nami, "'sup t' ya, luv."

Nami could only gape at him, her mouth opening and closing, feeling like a fish out of water as only a bit of sound came out, but then she just closed her eyes, feeling like any hole would be welcome to open under her.

"Oi, Luffy! What the fuck're you on about!?" Sanji said from his chair, "You're embarrassing her!"

Luffy watched her for a moment as if realizing for the first time what an ass he was being to her. "Ah, luv, I'm sorry," he said quietly just for her to hear. He wished that all the guys were gone right then, because he had a sudden urge to pull her into his arms and hold her close. He suppressed those feelings, still feeling like a horrible asshole.

Opening her eyes, she just smiled without any mirth to it and shook her head, but then she stood up and made a quick exit.

"Oi, oi, luv!" Law called, "Aah, we were just havin' a bit o' fun!"

"Shit!" Sanji called with a scowl as he sat up, to the displeasure of the artist and ran out after her, "Wait, Cherie!"

"Fuck," Luffy said dropping his head into his hands, "jus finish it, ya?"

"Ah, righ', mate ..." Law said, starting on his work again.

Zoro crossed his arms watching Nami rush out; he felt bad having started it all. He was just trying to make a joke. He didn't think there would be a reaction like that.

"Oi, Cherie!" Sanji called, grabbing her arm, but she didn't turn to him, "Aah, amour ... don't let those assholes get to you." He said, frowning down at her softly.

"No, it's fine ... I was pretty stupid, huh?" She replied softly, but her words held no emotion.

"No, of course not! What they did was thoughtless, Cherie. I would have been upset too." Sanji said, trying to walk around to her front, but she turned her head away, keeping it lowered, "Come, amour, don't be upset." He said, putting a knuckle under her chin to raise it up, but sucked in his breath when he saw the tears there, "Ah, Cherie! Why the tears!?" He exclaimed, pulling her to his chest, "Don't cry ..." He said, in a bit of confusion, having not expected tears.

Letting her head rest against his chest, she raised her hands a bit and clutched at his shirt, just letting her tears silently fall.

"Oi, now. Dry those tears, mon amour." Sanji said softly, reaching up to dry them, "Why are you crying, Cherie?"

"I-I don't know ... I'm sorry ..."

"Don't apologize, mon cherie. It wasn't your fault. I'll make the assholes apologize to you instead."

Sniffling, she flushed a deep red when he wiped away her tears. He really was a kind man, and the only one who didn't laugh. Smiling a bit, she sniffed again, "Thank you ... Sanji ..."

"There's no need for thanks, mon amour ... It's not necessary." He said, still trying to dry her never ending tears.

Luffy kept his head in his hands for the rest of the tattoo, wanting it to go as quickly as he could so he could go to her. He felt like such an idiot and he needed to apologize or say something that didn't make her more upset.

"Ai'ght, mate. I'm done." Law said, leaning back away from Luffy.

Luffy was on his feet and hurried after where Sanji had chased her outside. He frowned deeply when he saw Sanji comforting her. "Oi, Sanji, fink ya gots a tat ta finish." He tentatively moved closer to them, "can I talk t' ya, Nami?"

Her eyes softened in a frown as she pulled away from Sanji, but turned away from him, not quite ready to face him.

"Haven't you done enough damage today, Luffy?" Sanji asked with a deep frown.

"I jus wan fix it, Sanji, go finish yer tat," he frowned back at Sanji, but he was not angry at him, he just wanted a chance to make it right.

Staring at him for awhile with a frown, Sanji then sucked in his breath when Nami said, "It's all right, Sanji..."

Sighing deeply, Sanji then lowered his head with a softer frown before nodding. Then he went back inside.

Luffy watched her for a moment, "Ima real idiot, ya?" He stepped closer trying to make her face him, "will ya accept my apology?" He tried to speak more politely not wanting to sound like the low-life ruffian he was. "I'm sorry, I made ya upset."

She kept her head lowered, still too embarrassed to look up at him, and bit her lip instead of answering.

He scratched the back of his head having no idea what to say to her, "I was pretty surprised when ya said ya was gonna git a tat wit us. I always finking yer jus li'e all the other suits, ya know? An 'ere ya are... bein one o' da guys wit us... an.... an...." he trailed off, swallowing hard. He tried clearing his throat to make himself less nervous.

"Mm, just like one of the suits, huh? But you'd not even bothered to find out if I was or not ..." She found herself saying, but then closed her eyes and mouth shut tight.

"Never seem like... li'e ya wan'id ta git ta know us... I regret it now... cuz yer real sweet... an now I see... I guess I ain't made it easier fer ye... I sorry I such an asshole t' ya t'day and since ya b'came are manger..." He looked at the ground feeling like a real jerk.

Flushing hard, she lifted her head a bit before finally peeking up at him from under her hair and lashes, "I-It's ... okay ..." She replied quietly before shifting her eyes down.

"No… it ain't." He scratched the back of his head, "I's understandin iffin yer gonna wanna transfer an manage a differen band... we dun deserve ya, luv... I dun deserve ya..." He dropped his eyes to the ground and sighed.

Her head came up a little more quickly as she gaped at him. '_He doesn't deserve me_!?' But then she blinked and shook her head, "Oh, no! I could never be separated from you-I mean all of you!" She corrected herself instantly, but her cheeks flamed hotly.

"At's good ta hear, I dun wanna have ta git use ta a new suit," he chuckled nervously, "uh... ya gonna still git dat tat... ya dun havta, if ya dun wanta now."

"No, no, I do!" She said, looking to the side, "I-I still want it ..."

"Ah, thas good. Ya wanna go back in, then?" He stepped closer to her, "or ya wanna... wan' sommor time?"

"Mm, no ... I-I can get it now ..." She said, frowning and looking back towards the door. She was still kind of embarrassed.

"Ya wan me ta kick 'em out? Or I'll tell Law ta take ya in the back, he's got a private room where they do piercings." He flushed completely thinking that probably sounded bad.

Her cheeks flushed as she looked down, "Would you come with me ...?"

"Ya, a'ight," he smiled softly, "course, I'll stay wit ya. Protect ya, keep ya safe from 'em." He chuckled a bit, "holdja hand, too, iffin ya want."

Looking up at him then, she blinked, but then managed a small, shy smile before looking back down, biting into her lip, "Y-You ... don't have to go that far ..."

"Ye know... them others are righ'. Yer real pretty when ye blush... but 'ell of a lot more when ye smile..." He smiled down at her, "now, is no big deal," he offered her his hand, "c'mon."

Her eyes shifted up to him in a soft gape as her cheeks radiated with color, and then she looked down to his hand, a bright smile forming as she looked up at him again. Then she reached out to place her hand into his slowly.

"'Ere ya are, not too bad, ya?" He led her back inside and called to Law, "oi, Law, git yer shit and come do tha lady's tat in tha back."

Law looked over to them and blinked, "Ya, a'ight ..." He said, grabbing up his things to go follow them towards the back.

Luffy led Nami into the back room and switched on the light. The room was covered with photos of Law's famous clients. Pictures of every tat Luffy had done by Law each time with Law in the picture make weird faces. Luffy pulled a chair out and offered it for her to sit.

"Aah, luv. Ahm so sorry about earlier! I did no' mean it. I swear it!" Law said, frowning at her as she sat.

Flushing a bit, she looked down and shook her head with a small smile, "No, it's all right ..."

"Ah, den ye forgive me, lass?" Law asked, setting up his things.

Chucking a bit, she looked up at him and nodded, "Yes."

"Ye are generous then, luv. Thank you. Fer that, I will give ya an extra tat free, if ya still wan' it? If no' I give this one." He said, checking over his equipment.

"Oh, thank you... I-I don't know..." She said, looking over to Luffy.

"'Ow 'bout a piercin, luv?" Luffy smiled softly, "else ya can git another some other time."

"Ooh, a piercing, eh?" Law seemed to brighten and look up quickly, "Where at, luv?"

"Oh, well... I was thinking... where Sanji had suggested... in my nose...?" She said, pointing to a side of one of her nostrils.

"Ah, that would be righ' sexy it would. Ye've go' i', luv. I'll give the stud on the house."

Smiling at him, Nami then nodded to him, "All right."

"Now, where is tha tat' goin'?"

Flushing darkly, Nami lifted her shirt up to reveal her upper back, but the shirt kept her front covered, only revealing her stomach since she leaned forward, "Back of my shoulder, please."

"Hoo ..." Law exclaimed unintentionally as his cheeks flushed and his eyes widened ... She wasn't wearing a bra, "Uh, yeah, luv ..." He said, leaning forward to put the tattoo on.

Luffy's jaw dropped when her creamy skin came into view. He leaned his head further to look at her back. He felt his body become hotter and his pants became tighter. His breath caught in his chest as he stared, not having the ability to look away. He swallowed the lump in his throat and exhaled the breath he had not realized he had been holding.

Shifting his eyes to Luffy, Law smirked a bit before elbowing him to back up a bit so he could work.

Biting her lip with a deep flush, her eyes quickly shifted down and smiled, having seen his reaction in the mirror across from her. She could even slightly hear and feel his breathing onto her skin, causing it to heat up a bit.

Luffy stepped back and had to look away. Things were going through his head so fast, and he had to take every ounce of strength not to bend her over the chair and take her right then and there. He quickly shoved his hands into his pockets to hide the raging hard on in his pants.

After Law was done, he then sat back and put his tools away, "A'ight, luv, gonna 'ave ta 'old it there for awhile."

Staring down at the tattoo, Luffy gaped, "Thaz tha mos beau'iful fing I ever seen."

Biting her lip harder, her cheeks flushed at his words, not being able to stop the smile that spread across her lips, "Is it? Did it come out good?"

"Is as perfect as is owner, luv." Law said, sitting back to admire his work, "I might've out dun, meself though. Yer flesh is so soft and perfect, I didn' wan' ta mess i' up."

Flushing darker, she stared down at the ground, still smiling, "Thank you."

Shaking his head, Luffy chuckled, "Real good, Law. Bes' werk I seen from ya, in while. Taught ye was losing yer touch."

"Naw, I jus' gottin lazy, mate." Law replied with a lazy smile and chuckle, "But this beautiful lady dun brought out tha artist in me once again."

Over the past two days, she had probably been called pretty and beautiful more than she had an entire life time, and it was quite flattering, especially since it was coming from different guys, all quite good looking.

"Well git yer ass in gear," Luffy chuckled looking at Law, "I's gonna wan ya ta design me sommin on me sides." Luffy lifted his shirt to show him his blank sides, "Nami suggestid a dragin er sommin."

Nami smiled again, feeling those same butterflies in her stomach and feeling giddy.

"Hoo, s'at so, mate!? Tha's a really good suggestion, luv!" Law said, looking over at Nami, "Mebbe twin dragins, bu' differen' colors, ya?"

"Oh, that would be nice." Nami replied, turning to look over at them over her shoulder.

"Ye, that sound good,' Luffy nodded, "I like it... ya draw me up sommin and we talk. Imagine sommin like that, take ferever."

"Ah, It could take couple hours, ya." Law said, standing up to get a better look at her tat, "A'ight, luv, ya can put yer shirt down."

Nami did so and then sat up to smile at them, "C-Could... I come... when you do? I think... that would be cool to see." She said, flushing a bit.

Luffy gaped at her for a long moment, only vaguely disappointed that her beautiful flesh was out of sight, "'course, luv. Be fun, ya? Be nice ta have ya 'long wit me, anytime."

Her smile widened a bit, tucking her hair behind her ear again as she flushed a bit more, "Hooowee, girl!" Law exclaimed, looking at her with raised brows, "Ye are by far tha most beautiful fing ever come 'round here! So cute all shy like!"

Biting her lip, she shifted her eyes down, flushing even harder, "Thanks ..."

"Mm!" He shook his head hard before standing up quickly, not wanting to piss off his friend, who obviously liked the beautiful girl, and he didn't blame him, "Now 'bout that piercin'. S'gun sting a bit."

"That's all right, I don't mind."

"A'ight den."

Luffy leaned back into the wall, watching Law work. He crossed his arms over his chest, "yer all compliments t'day, Law. Ye still wit that one chick?"

"Ah, naw, mate ... Bitch cheated on me ..." Law replied with a scoff before coming up to pierce her left nostril, and then he chuckled, "Wit ano'der bitch ..."

Nami blinked at him with wider eyes.

"Wit another gurl?" Luffy whistled low before chuckling, "tha's bad karma, man. Ya 'ave a gurl an she leaves ya fer another gurl. Better watch yerself."

"Aye, mate!" Law replied while laughing, "S'a'ight dough ... Der's ano'der girl I'm lookin' to get me hands on ... Real perdy burnette and sweet as rolls." He said, completing the piercing.

Nami winced a bit and closed her eyes, "Ow ..."

"Ah, sorry, luv. It's done though." He said, pressing a napkin to the bleeding hole, "Lemme get ye a stud, luv. 'Old this righ' 'ere." He said, and she reached up to do so as he went to look around for a good stud before sanitizing it, "A'ight, luv. 'Ere we go." He said, putting it into place, "Might be a bit irritated fer a bit, but only fer a bit."

"Okay, thanks." She said, dabbing the napkin to the nostril before turning to look in the mirror and smile, "Not bad."

"Yer beautiful and sexy, luv!"

Luffy smiled at her in the mirror, "one down, whole lot ta go ta catch up wit me." He chuckled not actually being serious, "tha' suits ya real nice, though. I like it."

"Thank you." She said, smiling at him through the mirror.

While reaching into his back pocket to pull out his wallet, he continued staring at her through the mirror with his soft smile. He shifted his eyes down to the wallet before pulling out a credit card and handing it to Law and saying simply, "Handle it." He returned his eyes to hers and the wallet to his pocket.

She turned around with flushed cheeks to smile at him as Law took the card, "Righ', mate." He said before leaving.

"Thank you ..." She said, smiling a bit wider, "F-For the tattoo."

"Ah... well, fank ye fer... puttin up wit my shit," he looked away as his cheeks flushed a bit. He reached a hand up to scratch the back of his head nervously.

"Mm," she hummed, shaking her head and closing her eyes while keeping the smile, "It's all right." She said, opening them again to smile wider.

"Hey... luv... I was wonderin..." he went quiet again not know what he should say really. His face turned ever redder and he tried to remain looking away to hide his shyness, "ah... well... I know yer busy an all... but ya woul'nt wanna go ta dinner wit me t'night, woul ye?"

Blinking at him a bit in astonishment, she could not help the gape she held as she stared at him. She never thought he would ever ask her out… and on a date? Her lips slowly curved into a bright smile, "I would love to!"

Luffy grinned, "ah good... it be fun... gittin' outta the house witout the guys. Have a few drinks. Ye drink much?" He couldn't help but smile, he wish he'd realized a lot sooner how much fun she was...

She laughed a bit, just feeling really happy at the moment, "No, not really... Because of my work... I don't have many friends and... drinking alone... isn't really fun, but I wouldn't mind! It sounds like a lot of fun." Her cheeks were bright and so was her smile.

He gaped. His chest hurt and he couldn't explain why. He was not having a heart attack was he? A life with no drinking? That... that... that was a travesty. "I promise ye, luv, tha's all gonna change." He was referring to the not drinking part of what she said, but it might have come off as referring to the no friends part. "We's gonna have a lot o' fun!"

Her cheeks flushed, and she looked down a bit, losing some of her smile, "That sounded pretty pathetic, huh ...?" She asked quietly, before closing her eyes and shaking her head while bringing a hand to rub her forehead.

"I... didn know, luv. I swear it iffin I did I woulda done sommin a long time ago," he was still referring to the no drinking part. "I dun wan ya ta be sad enymore... we jus have a lot of fun wit ye."

Her eyes saddened for a moment to his words, also wishing they'd noticed her sooner. The only person who gave her a call every now and then was Chopper, sweet Chopper, and her sister Nojiko. Even her best friend Vivi had been losing touch, and she was close, going to school in Paris. Feeling incredibly pathetic, tears came to her eyes, and she walked past him quickly, "The others might be waiting, maybe we should go ..."

Luffy frowned at her tears. He turned to her and caught her hand pulling her into his arms, "dun be sad, luv. Yer too beau'iful ta cry." He brought a hand up to wipe the tears from her eyes. "is 'aight. I should check, make sure Law aint usin me card elsewhere."

Her cheeks darkened in color as she stared down at his chest, not feeling any better, '_I can't believe I said that_!' but nodded anyways.

However, just then, Law walked in, "Ah, sorr-y, mate—am I interruptin' sommin' 'coz I can leave ..." He said, thumbing towards the door.

"S'a'ight," Luffy said and quickly pulled away. He held out his hand for his card, and tried to hide the fact that not only was he bright red, but he was suddenly extremely nervous and shy. He was also a bit pissed because he liked having her that close. She felt good pressed against his chest... and there went his dirty thoughts again.

Law handed him back his card with a raised brow, "Others were askin' fer ya, mate. Wonderin' where tha hell ye be at."

Nami had lowered her head, wrapping her arms around herself trying just be as invisible as possible.

Luffy's eyes were fixed on the floor and he was completely zoned out. It took him a while to figure out Law was talking to him, "huhwha?" He looked up and took the card and put it back in his wallet, not even wondering how much it was going to cost for everything. He blinked at Law before looking over at Nami, "guess we gits goin. Let me know when ye got sommin fer me sides."

"Aye, aye. Will git started on 'em and git back te ye. I'll be seein' ya then, ya? You'll be there too, sweet luv?" Law asked Nami with a kind smile.

"Um, yes ..." She replied, finally looking up to him to smile.

"Thaz great, luv. I'll be seein' ye both then. Good ta have ya t'day, mate." He said, reaching out with a hand to Luffy.

Luffy shook the man's hand, "migh needa break it inta two sessions... ye know I can' sit still fer a long time. Shite... we needa pic o' these... fer da wall. Shou' do it all t'gether."

"Aye, mate!" Law grinned and chuckled, shaking his hand in turn, "Next time, ya?"

Nami watched the two before walking over to Law, "Thanks for the piercing." She said, half haphazardly pointing to it with a faint smile.

"'Course luv! I' looks great on ye too!" He said, leaning in to kiss the sides of her cheeks, "I' was great ta get the privilege o' inkin' ya, luv."

"Thank you. Was an honor to be 'inked' by someone with such great talent," she said, smiling a little wider.

Law practically swooned with a bright smile, "yer delightful, luv."

"We see ye, then," Luffy said finally composing himself, enough to smile at the other man. "Shall we, luv?"

"Mmm ..." Nami hummed, nodding her head, but she looked down, beginning to head out. She was still too embarrassed to face him. Twice in one day was more than she could handle.

Law watched them go, he sighed, lifting his hand onto his beanie and shook his head, "Rough luv, those two are, ya ...?" He said to himself.

Luffy shouted to the others in the main room, "les go assholes, we leavin," he spoke quickly before usher Nami out the backdoor and back towards the limo. He didn't wait for the driver to open the door, instead he opened it for her and held up his hand, motioning inside, "afe ye, luv."

"Thanks ..." She replied quietly, climbing inside and sitting towards the back.

Sanji frowned when he approached the car, looking from Luffy and then to Nami, who entered the car first.

Luffy followed her into the car and sat next to her, but said nothing, as if that was how it always was and if anyone thought different they would get their ass kicked. The others filed out of the shoppe and across to the limo. Zoro and Usopp sat across the back and when Chopper climbed in and met Nami's eyes his face fell so fast, Luffy was convince the drummer was about to burst into tears. Chopper's chin trembled, and he appeared to be torn whether or not he should run and hug her or crawl into a hole and die.

Nami looked up at him and smiled with affection before motioning Chopper over to her, "It's all right, sweetie. I could never be upset with you."

Sanji sat opposite of them and Brook sat towards the front. Frowning a little deeper, his eyes narrowed a bit when he looked over at Luffy. What she saw in the idiot, he had no idea.

He blinked his massive, doey eyes at her before moving to her, climbing onto the seat and throwing his arms around her, "ahm Sorry!" He let out a sob before bursting into tears. He felt awful for making her cry.

Nami laughed softly and cooed, "Ooh, sweet love, don't cry." She said, stroking his hair, "I know you didn't mean it."

The driver closed the door and took them back to the house. The ride was relatively quiet, other than Chopper gently sobbing into Nami's neck until he tuckered himself out and fell asleep in her arms.

Nami moved him to lie on her lap, still smiling down at him as she stroked his hair softly. One day, he was going to make some girl really happy, and she would be damned well sure she treated him right.

Luffy chuckled at Chopper's sleeping form, but something made him look up and he caught Sanji's eyes. His brow arched ever so slowly in question to Sanji.

Scoffing softly, Sanji stuck his hands into his pockets as he slumped into his seat while looking away and shaking his head.

Luffy furrowed his brows deeply, but his look was still questioning. Why the hell was Sanji still pissed, he had worked things out with Nami. That was obvious. Why now was he still mad about what happened? Luffy snorted, leaning back into his seat and crossing his arms across his chest.

Looking up, Nami noticed that both Sanji and Luffy seemed to be in grumpy moods and frowned in confusion.

When they arrived back home, Luffy gently lifted Chopper off Nami, "kid's too cute fer 'is own good," and carried him out of the limo. He was about to head inside to take him to his room to sleep, but instead stopped and turned to Nami before he walked off. "Ye gonna go home firs? Or stick 'round ere? Maybe ye need ta git ready or sommin?"

Zoro and Usopp were still talking about the song Luffy had written the night before and decided to head off to the studio of keep working on it before dinner with Brook following along after them.

"Ah, cherie. Please stay fer dinner. I will make whatever you desire." Sanji said, smiling at her kindly as he exited the limo.

"Oh, well..." She turned to look at Sanji, "I… we have plans…" He flushed completely and looked back to Luffy. "I-I would need to get ready for it... and... I-I don't even... what to wear to uh..." She said, flushing hard in embarrassment for saying that.

"Ye never bin ta dinner, luv?" Luffy asked gently cradling the drummer in his arms. "Guess we can jus stay in er sommin. Watch a movie?

Nami looked to the side a bit, "Ah, well… I…" She replied quietly, still feeling embarrassed.

Sanji furrowed his brows, '_dinner?'_ He then blinked, finally noticing the stud that reflected in the light, "Ah, mon amour, you got the piercing!" He said, smiling widely.

"O-Oh, yes!" She said, turning to him and smiling in some gratitude for the change in subject, "Do you like it?" She asked, touching a finger to it.

"You look even more lovely than before, cherie. It looks very sexy!"

"Thanks ..." She said smiling shyly with flushed cheeks as she looked down.

"It does look nice," Luffy said feeling annoyed at Sanji again. "Ye know, ye shou' let Sanji help ye wit sommin ta wear, he's good at that sort 'a fing."

Clenching his teeth down hard, Sanji rolled his eyes to glare right back at Luffy for the implication he might be gay, but then he smirked, smiling down at Nami, "Ah, cherie, that is, of course, that you don't mind me coming over to your place alone."

"O-Oh... well... I-I could... use the help... maybe..." She said, looking between them, not really sure what was going on.

"Jus be careful he don' start rearranging yer furniture an matchin colors and given ye a plant ta make it mere feng shui... ye shou' see his room." Luffy smirked and arched a brow.

Baring his teeth into a scowl, Sanji grabbed his arm to beginning pulling him away.

"Oh..." Nami breathed, but then bit her lip as she watched them walk away some distance.

"Son of a bitch ...!" Sanji seethed at him when they were far enough away, "You're too much of a dumb fuck to notice her until just today, and you think you can just have the girl?"

Chopper stirred in his arms, but slept on. Luffy looked down at the drummer before looking back up at Sanji, "tell me, Sanji, how long ye been trying ta git her attention? Hm? Cuz I ain't never notice her give it t' ye."

Shaking his head, Sanji's lips curved up into a smirk that held no mirth, "You know what's sad, Luffy ...? I've been trying to get her attention since she started working for us, but for some fucked up reason ... she was trying to get yours at the exact same time. You were just too fucking stupid to see it... fucking asshole..." He said, turning to walk away.

"You don't deserve her." He threw over his shoulder, walking inside.

"If I din' have de kid in me arms I'd fuck ye up, asshole," Luffy glared at his back as he walked away.

"Later, dumb fuck," he said giving him the finger as the door closed behind him.

Nami gasped softly with a frown as she watched and listened to the angry sounds of their voices, but couldn't hear what was being said, a hand going to her lips. She was confused and didn't understand what was going on and wished she could make out what was being said.

Luffy growled and glared at the door before following after him. He managed to balance Chopper in such a way that he got the door opened and kicked it closed. He set the boy on the couch before moving towards Sanji. "Fuck you, Sanji! Ye fink I shoul'a bin chasin tail all this time? Sorry if me career was a bit more impor'an ta me than tryin ta git in some chick's pants... oh an les no' fergit that chick's are fuckin' manager. Real perfessional, fucker!"

Gasping, Nami had run after him, but froze having just cracked the door open, having heard every word he said. Tears came to her eyes, swallowing hard and feeling tightness in her chest that was incredibly painful.

"Oh yeah! Real professional asshole, since you're doing the same fuckin' thing now!" Sanji yelled back with a scowl.

Blinking rapidly, she shut the door instead, a bit too loudly and ran for the garage where her car was, already pulling the keys out of her purse. Sanji quickly looked up towards the door, "Fuck!"

Luffy crossed to the door quickly and pulled it open, "shit!" He closed the door and took off running after her, "Nami, wait!"

Pushing the unlock button, she opened the car door to get inside, the tears already falling down. Getting in, she started her car, quickly put her seat belt on and reversed out of the garage.

He tried to get to her but she was alread gone. "Damnit!" He yelled and dropped to his knees as he watched the garage door close again. He felt like an idiot, again for who knew how many times that day. She would definitely never forgive him now...

***

AN: The plot thickens. Dun dun dun! Poor Luffy... Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Going to start working on the next one right away.

Cheers!


	5. Chapter 4

AN: Hey again! Sorry this took a little longer than I originally intended. However, I really wanted to put something between the previous chapter and the next. To extend it a little and also to add a little history. I just feel that there needs a little more background. Also, one of you reviewers mentioned that a little more Zoro would be good. I tend to agree, seeing as Zoro is my favorite. I love him so much~! So I threw in a little bit of him here. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Con had nothing to do with it, I don't even think she read the parts I sent her to proof. So it's all me. Anyway, on with the story.

*_*_*

"Oi, Luffy, open the door!"

Zoro only half comprehended what was wrong with Luffy. Maybe a part of him really did not care, but the fact was: Luffy had not come out of his room all night and not at all the next morning. Sanji had not even noticed, at least he had acted that way, when Luffy had not shown up for dinner or breakfast the next morning. Now, standing outside his door, Zoro knocked again.

"Damnit, Luffy, I break the fuckin' door. Dun fuckin' test me…"

Finally, the door did open, and there stood an annoyed looking Luffy. However, something was written across Luffy's features. His eyes held something that Zoro vaguely recognized, but the taller man decided not to comment on it. It was obvious his friend needed a distraction. Something to get him out of whatever funk he seemed to be in.

Holding up the ball in his hands, Zoro grinned, "come on, les go."

"Ain't in the mood."

"'Course ye ain't, but ye still comin," the bassist would not take no for an answer, and Luffy knew as much.

The front man sighed, "… fine," and proceeded to pull a pair of basketball short on over his boxers. He fished out a pair of socks and picked up his shoes by the door before following Zoro out.

Remaining quiet, Zoro decided he would let Luffy lead the conversation, if there was one. Zoro really was not very eloquent anyway and found it easier to just let his friend beat him up, then trying to coddle him with comforting words he really did not have. However, Zoro also did not feel like 'rasslin with him, he knew that, in Luffy's mood, he would most definitely end up in the ER … like the last time. Therefore, he settled to try and rouse the man with a game of one on one. One of Zoro's favorite things about their large house was the full size basketball court—Franky really had gone all out on it. They all loved playing down there together, especially after long hours in the studio.

Luffy went and sat down on one of the benches to put his shoes on, he still looked and felt miserable. If only she would answer or return his calls. He felt like such an idiot. Looking up he watched his green-haired friend stand at the free throw line to shoot a basket.

"How ye do it?

"All 'bout the wrist… an the slight ben in the knee," Zoro was glad his back was to Luffy, so the other man would not see the smirk on his face.

"Not wha' I mean," Luffy said, climbing to his feet.

"Ye… I gathered…" Zoro chuckled a bit.

"Ahm serious."

Zoro went quiet for a while, passing the ball to Luffy so he could shoot. "Lis'in, Luffy, I tell ye b'fere that yer an idiot, but dun fink I dun know wha's goin on, kay?"

"Wha' shoul' I do?"

"Sommin ye gotta figure fer yerself, I 'magin."

"Ye make it look real easy."

"Luffy… is cuz I ain't wanin a relationship … yer different, though. Ye got som'on ye care 'bout more then anyfing." Zoro sighed and shot the ball again and they went back and forth for a bit trading shots.

"She ain't gonna feel that way—"

"Ye ain't ever gonna know iffin ye dun do nuffin."

Silence passed between them again. The only sound that echoed in the gym was that of the ball bouncing against the polished wood floors and the netting of the basket each time the ball passed through. After awhile they began to play a little more. Zoro held out his arm to shield the ball from Luffy as he slowly bounced it. Luffy pressed his hands up against Zoro's back and tried to push passed him or make a move to get the ball from him.

Zoro faked left and went right, passing Luffy completely before dribbling up to the basket to shoot. He caught the ball as it fell through the hoop and bounced it to Luffy and they started again, this time with Luffy shielding the ball from Zoro. Bouncing the ball with a little more urgency, Luffy stepped out of the three point line and quickly turned to shoot, the ball hitting the backboard and rolling around the ring before sinking into the basket. Not moving for the loose ball, Zoro just stared at his friend.

"I fink I woul want what ye got."

"Wha ye on about?" Luffy arched a brow in question.

"Well… no… ye ain't got nuffin… yet."

Luffy just blinked at him, confusion still written across his face.

"Dun git me wrong, I li'e bein able ta git wit a girl wit'out needin ta know her name… I li'e ta git some wit'out havin ta go on a borin date. I ain't good wit any o' that shit anyway." Zoro dropped his gaze to look at the ground. "But… it ain't everythin … Luffy… I dun wan some chick… I wan… a real woman…"

"I wan that too."

Looking back up at the dark haired man, Zoro scoffed, "then why the fuck ye still here?"

*_*_*

Later that evening, Luffy sat on the floor in his room leaning against the bed. Zoro's words played over and over in his head and he had to wonder—what if the bassist was right? He doubted it. Especially as he leaned his head back and looked up at the cork board above his dresser. Nearly the entire board was covered in pictures. Most of them were of him and the band and other celebrities. However, a lot of the pictures were not of him at all. He sighed, dropping his head back down. He felt so stupid, he had thought that maybe… just maybe… but no he had to remember all those times.

From the moment they had met, she had called him pathetic. He hated it. He was not pathetic, but he was an idiot. She was right about that. He was a stupid, fucking, childish, idiot. Lifting his hands, his fingers dug into and tangled with his hair.

"Fuckin' bitch," he growled

Then Sanji's words echoed through his head. He hated having spent the last four years watching Sanji drool over the girl, spouting ridiculous words of love. Had all his attempts to get her attention really fall on deaf ears?

"… _You were just too fucking stupid to see it... fucking asshole..."_

He gasped and looked up again. She had responded to him as well, even after he had embarrassed her at the shoppe the day before. She had even agreed to go out to dinner with him. She would not have done that if she truly hated him, right? Even still, maybe she had just been playing with him. No, she was not really like that. In all their time together he had never thought she was that way. No matter what the fans yelled and called her, he never believed she was like that. He wondered if she would ever give him a chance again.

_"You don't deserve her."_

Sanji was right, he did not deserve her. She deserved a gentleman. Clean cut, proper, good looking, with a proper accent. He scoffed; Prince William might be the only one on that list. Certainly not a punk kid with tattoos, piercings, spiked hair, who could not speak in a proper sentence to save his life. The pain in his chest dug in and burned furiously. He could not remember ever feeling a pain like this. Not even when Law had gone over his spine when he had his back inked. He remembered tearing up and losing color—Zoro had not let him live that down.

Running his hands over his face, almost as if trying to rub away the memories, Luffy felt miserable. He should get use to it by now. He wanted her and she hated him. Could it be worse? If that was the worst it got, then perhaps… perhaps he could learn to live with it, to heal the wounds and get over it. For the sake of the band, he would have to.

*_*_*

"_We're late!"_

"_Sorry, Nami… but… uh…" Sanji trailed off looking extremely uncomfortable._

"_But… uh… what, Sanji?" Nami narrowed her eyes a bit and looked at her watch for the hundredth time in the last five minutes._

"_Well… it's just that…" Sanji looked over his shoulder at the door that led into the house. "Zoro and Usopp are having a bit of trouble… uh…"_

"_Having a bit of trouble…?" Nami was about ready to break something. If they did not leave in the next five minutes they would be late. She would be damned if they were late to another appointment. Granted photo shoots like these really worked around their schedule, not the photographers, but that was besides the point to her. She would not be late._

_Sanji took a step away from the woman, knowing he was just about to give her news that would not make her happy. "Ah… yeah… they're having trouble getting… Luffy out of bed…"_

_Nami's eyes flared with anger and she released an angry growl before pushing passed Sanji to go inside._

"_Come on, Luffy," Zoro growled as he and Usopp dressed the man._

"_Nami's gonna be pissed."_

"_Tha's why we gittin him ready to go… Sanji shoul' be stalin her…" They finished getting him dressed and Zoro lifted him onto his shoulder. "Git his sandals, Usopp." _

_Usopp hurried to grab his sandals as well as his wallet, keys, and cell phone off the nightstand, then he went to open the door and came face to face with their manager. Getting over his initial shock, he quickly uttered, "good morning, Nami!" While trying to block the door and keep her in the hallway._

"_Where is he?!" _

_Her voice was not one to mess with and Usopp shivered with fear, and was about to step out of the door to let her in, when Zoro finally came with Luffy._

"_We ready now," Zoro grunted and pushed passed them and into the hall. Usopp quickly closed the bedroom door behind him and followed after them. With Luffy bent over his shoulder, Zoro held tightly to his knees and thought back to other times where they had to dress the heavy sleeper and carry him around. Zoro was glad that at the very least this was a photo shoot and there would be wardrobe, so they had not had to put thought into their choice of clothes. Luffy's arms dangled lifelessly as he let out soft snore, not perturbed in the least to his sleeping position. Frowning deeply, Zoro's mind wandered to the previous night's festivities. He now would seriously have to start watching the front man, his drinking habits were becoming dangerous, and not only to himself, but to the others._

_Nami had a moment to worry about Luffy when she saw him dangling lifelessly over Zoro's shoulder, then, however, she could hear him snoring. She sighed deeply, her thoughts on last night as well. She had been so angry with him. Over something as stupid as what Sanji should cook for dinner. Barbeque pork ribs or some prissy French dish Sanji had offered to cook her. The fight had been a bit over the top and in the end Sanji chose his dish for the lady and she had decided to just go home. Then end result of that was Sanji yelling at Luffy and Luffy getting horrifically smashed. He was just selfish. Her hands tightened into fists and she finally followed after then. _

_Sanji held open the door for them as they past, then he closed the door, seeing as everyone else was ready and already waiting in the limo. Usopp got in first and moved to sit next to Chopper and Brook while Zoro carefully climbed in and set Luffy along the back row before sitting next to him. Luffy's body shifted and slid to lean against Zoro, with his head resting on the green-haired man's shoulder. Zoro just sighed, his face taking on a dangerous look that scared the others from commenting or making a joke._

_Nami climbed in with them, sitting next to Chopper. Sanji got in next, sitting on the other side of Luffy. In his hand, the chef carefully held a container of food, knowing that Luffy would be hungry as soon as he woke up._

_The driver closed the door for them and walked around to get into the front before starting the engine, opening the garage door, and driving out. Nami had estimated, that with morning traffic, it would take them nearly an hour to get to the studio where the shoot was. Silence filled the limo as everyone just sat in their own forms of hangovers. Chopper let out a big yawn and before long he was slowly getting closer to Nami before he fell asleep leaning against. She smiled bright down at him, shifting herself so his head rested on her lap. Across the limo, Sanji swooned, he loved the woman's smile—he only wished she would direct it at him._

_Luffy's soft snores filled the silence and after awhile, the man started muttering in his sleep. Zoro and Sanji both leaned down to try to hear was he was saying. The muttering got a little louder. Both Zoro and Sanji looked up at each other. _

"_What the hell?" Sanji said, "he must be… making up his own language or something."_

"_It ain't English, tha's fer sure."_

_Rolling her eyes, Nami sat back and let out a deep sigh. She reached into her bag and pulled out a book and flipped it open to read, however before she could get very far, she heard his muttering too._

"_Haraheta."_

_He head snapped up and looked over at him. She blinked, "I didn't know he spoke Japanese."_

"_Japanese?" Sanji and Zoro said at the same time looking at the woman incredulously._

"_Yes, Japanese," she said rolling her eyes. "It's a language spoken in Japan."_

"_I know that," Zoro scowled. "But how you know it Japanese?"_

"_Because I've studied Japanese," she shrugged. "Now shut up so I can listen to him."_

"_Haraheta."_

"_Hara heta?" Nami said to herself, before leaning back and scoffing. "He's such an idiot."_

"_What?" The all said together._

"_Wha'sit mean?" Usopp asked, looking at their manager and then at Luffy, who appeared to be simply repeating the statement over and over._

"_He's hungry."_

"_Huh?" Sanji exclaimed, furrowing his brows. "We all have known him for a long time. And he does not speak any other language… he doesn't really even speak English… but Japanese? That has to be a joke."_

"_Whatever," Nami just shrugged. She shook her head, having the urge to go over a hit Luffy. The front man was lucky, Chopper was fast asleep on her lap._

"_Haraheta," he muttered again and let out a snore._

_Sometime later, they arrived at the location of the shoot and pulled through the maintenance gate. The driver drove a short distance on the garden grounds before parking at a building. Opening the door for them, the driver stepped aside to let them out. _

_Sanji stepped out first and looked around, "ah… it has been several years since I last came to the gardens."_

"_Oooh, we git ta eat at the restaurant?" Luffy said as he climbed out behind Sanji. He, however, did not wait to be answered before walking right up to the Pavillion restaurant. The others in the limo climbed out and followed along after him. _

_With a frown, Nami followed as well, moving a little faster to catch up with Luffy as he made it to the entrance and went in._

"_Ah!" Someone called from within and moved to the band just coming in. "You are just on time. Please come in and join us." The man had a crisp clean English accent, and was dressed just and clean and smart._

_Luffy was about to open his mouth to say something, but Nami quickly interjected, knowing he'd probably say something stupid and surely would embarrass her. "Good morning, I'm Nami. We spoke on the phone." She extended her hand to great him._

"_Ah, yes, Nami," he took her hand and kissed it gently. "You are far more beautiful in person than over the phone."_

"_Oh," Nami's cheeks flushed completely and she looked away, feeling a little embarrassed. She was also completely oblivious to the growl a certain guitarist had just uttered behind her. "It's nice to meet you in person Mister Paol."_

"_Oh no, please, Miss LaBelle, call me Preston," he flashed a charming smile and perfect white teeth._

"_Of course, Preston," Nami said, lifting her head a bit to smile back. She stepped aside a bit and turned slightly to the band. "So… these are the guys." _

_Sanji appeared to be the only one paying attention. Usopp, Chopper, and Brook were still by the door looking out at the gardens through the window. Zoro had retrieved his phone from his pocket and was playing a game of Asteroid. Standing nearby, Luffy appeared to be only interested in watching Zoro's game over the bassist's shoulder. However, his arms were crossed defensively, his jaw was set tight, and his entire body was rigid with anger. Nami's eyes passed over the band and sighed. _

"_Well… it's pretty early for them," Nami said with a nervous laugh, "so you'll have to excuse them… they'll be up and ready to go in a bit."_

"_Yes of course," Preston smiled, his eyes had remained on Nami the entire time. "Would you like to come meet the designers, Miss LaBelle?"_

"_Yes, that would be nice."_

_Preston finally looked over to Sanji, who looked on the verge on punching the photographer. "There is a breakfast table set up if you'd all like to get something to eat." _

_Sanji blinked at the man, however everyone else seemed to sense that food had come up in the conversation and they were all suddenly paying attention._

"_It's just over there," Preston pointed to the buffet table before turning back to Nami and offering her his arm to lead her away to where other people were sitting waiting._

_Sometime later, the band was standing at the base of the pagoda in the Kew Gardens and waiting for the photographer to set up all the equipment. They joked and laughed and had a general jovial time with each other. With a yawn, Luffy fell back and bent his arms behind his head to take a nap. Of course, as it always was anytime he tried to do anything remotely lazy. She was there._

"_Luffy! Get off your ass," Nami yelled from where she stood next to the photographer who was just about done adjusting his cameras. "We don't have time for one of your moods._

"_One of my moods?" He spoke so quietly no one heard him, and he made no attempt to get up or comply._

"_Luffy!" She yelled again and when she still did not get a response she stormed over to him and stared down at him before kicking his side. "Luffy get off your ass!"_

"_I heard you the first time," he growled, but still did not move._

"_If you heard me, then get off your ass," she had so little patience for his games. "We're about to get started and you kinda have to actually do something. I know that's hard for you to believe… but you sometimes have to at least pretend to work."_

_He growled and rolled over away from her. "Suppose yer right… since I be spenin most of me time doin nuffin. Guess them records wrote themselves." He pushed himself up and moved away from her._

_Groaning, Nami lifted one hand up to hold her head, "I'm not in the mood right now… can't we just get this over with… then we can go back to the house and you can go back to sleep."_

_Luffy had paused at her words, "we?" He asked looking suddenly thoughtful, though no one saw it; he lifted his eyes upward to see the top of the Pagoda._

"_Yes we… as in you and the rest of the band… go home… to your house? Where you live?" Nami sighed heavily, glaring at his back._

_He lifted his arms to stretch and yawn and then he tilted and turned his head back to look at her over his shoulder, "huh? You say somethin?"_

_Gritting her teeth, Nami was about to kill him when a smooth voice spoke into her ear._

"_Miss LaBelle we're ready to begin," Preston's cool accent floated like clouds in the sky._

"_Ah, yes, they're ready too," Nami turned to him with a smile. She completely missed the glare that was sent their way. However, suddenly the set designer was pushing them into place and the sound of a snapping camera shutter and the commands filled the air. After a while passed, the director called for a fifteen minute break. _

_Zoro went to a cooler and started pulling out bottles to pass out to the band. However, just before they could get the caps off, Nami was there._

_"Hey! It's not even ten in the morning!" Then she went around taking the bottles from them and putting them back into the cooler._

"_Oi… it's five somewhere," Zoro said with a pout._

"_Don't you dare give me that crap excuse, Zoro," she threw over her shoulder and then went to go stand with Preston and the designers._

_Snorting, Zoro turned away to go sit by Luffy who was on his phone talking to someone._

"_Oi… oi… dun give me that shit… yer not busy…" Luffy sat on the grass with his legs spread and bend up with his elbows rest on his knees. The front man laughed to something the other person said and flashed a rare bright smile. _

"_Oh my," Preston said from where he was watching the band. They were all relaxed and enjoying themselves. This was far better a pose then any of the posed pictures. He quickly picked up his hand held camera and started taking picture after picture of them candidly without their knowledge._

_Nami watched with interested and even blushed a bit to Luffy's smile. Something inside her clenched painfully, and she wished… the smile was… for her._

_Later on, after the shoot, the assistants were all running around packing up the equipment. Talking with Preston and the other directors about the shoot, Nami was going over a few photos on the laptop set up on the table._

"_If you could have some of these emailed to me I'll forward them on to the web designer and we can get them posted on the band's website. These candid photos look really good," Nami said with a smile to Preston._

"_Don't worry about a thing, my dear," he flashed a handsome smile. "Miss LaBelle can I talk to you alone?"_

"_Sure thing," Nami said, reaching up to brush the hair from her face while she followed him away a bit. She looked over her shoulder, Luffy was in earshot, but he was so absorbed in the game he was playing on his phone that he was completely oblivious—or so she thought. _

"_Miss LaBelle," Preston started, taking her hand gently, "I don't want to seem forward… but would you be so kind to accompany we to dinner… say tonight?"_

_Gasping softly, Nami looked up at the man in a little bit of shock. She had never been asked out on a date before. She felt incredibly flattered and really had no reason to say no. She smiled then, "that would be very nice."_

"_How about I pick you up at seven then?"_

"_That sounds good," Nam smiled and they exchanged phone numbers and she gave him her address._

_Nearby, Luffy had to force himself to relax and keep his head lowered and on the game he was pretending to play. He seriously wanted to do bodily harm to that Preston guy. How dare he hit on their manager and then ask her out? How dare he think she was available? But … wait … she was available. She did not belong to anyone. Gritting his teeth, Luffy squeezed his eyes shut and was thankful when Chopper called him._

"_Oi, Luffy!" Chopper called from where he and the others were wrestling under a tree. "Luffy!"_

"_Comin'" Luffy said and climbed to his feet and moved towards them. He was then thankful when Nami announced that they would be leaving. He was glad to be going back home … but another hour in the car would probably kill him._

_***_

"_Hrm," Nami pursed her lips down at her phone and the text she had received from Chopper._

"_Is everything alright, my dear?" Preston asked, looking over at her from the driver's seat of his car._

"_Yeah… do you think you could drop me at the studio instead?" Nami said frowning a bit; leave it to the guys to ruin a perfectly good evening._

"_No problem, I just don't know where it is," he said as he drove through an intersection._

"_It's actually really close to my apartment… so at the next light turn left instead of right." Nami sighed a bit, she rarely got texts or calls from any of them, though when she did it was almost always from Chopper. The sweet drummer, he was the only one who ever seemed to really care about her as a person and not just as a business partner. She pointed to the large building and Preston pulled over._

"_In this warehouse? This is where the infamous studio is… in a warehouse?"_

"_Ah… well… it use to be a warehouse. Believe me, it doesn't look like a warehouse on the inside," she offered him a smile. "Well… uh… thank you for the wonderful evening, I had a really great time."_

"_Of course, my dear," he returned the smile. "I'd like to take you out again."_

"_That would be nice," she smiled nervously; "I'll give you a call. Thank you, again." Then she tried not to hurry out of the car or close the door too eagerly. She stepped up to the side door next to the large garage door. She punched in the key code numbers and the door opened for her. She offered him a quick wave before going inside the garage. "This had better be good," she said to herself as she went into the main door hopefully to find someone. The hall was quiet dark and quiet, but she could hear mumbled voices in the lounge. Approaching it slowly, the voices picked up in volume and she definitely could hear Chopper's frantic voice as well as the deep husk of Zoro's, who did not sound happy. She knocked a few times and waited._

_A moment later, Chopper appeared looking miserable and upset. The front of his t-shirt was covered in blood and he looked like he had just been crying. "Nami~!" The boy wailed and reached out to hug her. _

"_Chopper?! What's happened? Are you ok?"_

_With his watery eyes, Chopper pushed the door all the way open and pulled her inside. Sitting on the couch, Zoro held a towel to his face. He turned to look at the manager, removing the towel to reveal his bruised face. Blood was dried on his upper lip under his nose, his lip was split and bloody, he had a bruise and a cut on his cheek and his left eye was completely bruised. _

_Nami gasped and went to him, "what happened to you, Zoro?"_

_The bassist laughed nervously, "uh… well… see… Luffy got drunk…"_

_Sighing heavily, Nami growled a bit, "why do all your excuses and stories begin with 'Luffy got drunk'?"_

"_Well, Luffy got drunk… an he was real angry fer… some reason… we was playin' in tha gym an… I dun even remember what the argument was about.."_

"_They was laughin' an jokin' at … at first," Chopper said. "But… then Zoro said sommin… dun remember what… but then Luffy threw a punch an… then Zoro got pissed an they started fightin'. I wen an got Sanji an he tried, but I fink… Luffy broke his nose. Usopp took him to the hospital already…"_

"_Where is Luffy now?" Nami asked with a deep frown etched on her features._

"_He yelled at us all… ta leave him alone… fink he still in the gym." Chopper said, blinking his large doey eyes at her._

"_If you think you're ok… Zoro... why don't you get to bed? And Chopper you help him out… I'm gonna go talk to Luffy…" Nami watch the two leave and she sighed heavily. Luffy could really be a pain in the ass some times. She took a deep breath and was about to turn to go out another door, when that door opened and Luffy stepped through. He reeked of alcohol and was covered in blood. He swayed on his feet and looked about ready to pass out or else…_

"_Luffy!" Nami gasped at seeing him, her face filled with worry. She slowly approached him afraid he would yell at her or something._

_Swaying a little bit, he struggled to stay up right. He opened his mouth to speak. He was so drunk and long gone that he finally had the courage to say what he needed to say. However, his color was fading fast and seeing her face, his stomach lurched and he threw up on her before passing out and falling towards her._

_Nami cried out and caught him before he fell, managing to hold him up long enough so she could back up and sit on the cough. She frowned down at him, half on the couch, half off. She tried to give him the cleaner part of her skirt. Once she got him situated, she looked around wondering what she should do with him. Idly her fingers brushed through his hair and she couldn't help the small smile that formed. She fought with the tears that stung her eyes and bit her lip to stem them. Would he be ok? She also wondered what the fight had been about. Luffy rarely ever got into fights with his friends, especially the ones in the band. And the fights they had been in had never resorted to violence. _

_Sometime later, though she was not sure how long, Zoro had returned; saying that after his shower he had been worried about them and went to the gym, but could not find them. He carefully lifted the front man off her lap._

"_Sorry, Nami," he said, feeling a little dumb. "There's a spare room if ye wanna crash."_

"_No… I think I'll just walk home, it's not that far," she tried to smile, but it faded quickly after he left. She kind of… missed Luffy being on her lap. Sighing heavily, she left and began the six block walk home. She really needed a shower._

***

AN: Hope you liked this. If so, let me know what you think. The next chapter is back to the original RP so it's all ready to go, I just need to proof it. I'll also probably wait a few days. So perchance sometime this weekend.

Cheers!


End file.
